Mine to Love
by Twinsfan725
Summary: Fran leaves to meet Nigel on the ship and plans to marry him. Meanwhile, Mr. Sheffield reads the note that Fran left for him and is devastated. After some intense thinking will Maxwell make the right decision? Will Everything work out? Read and find out. I had the inspiration for this story from a song called "Mine to Love" by Dave Barnes.
1. 2 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and wish not to get into trouble. Just borrowing them for now. Also I don't own the rights to the song "Mine to Love" by Dave Barnes.

Author's Note: this is my very first fanfiction I have ever written. I've read many great stories on this site and decided to try and write one myself. Not sure how long this is gonna be but I'm trying to split up the chapters as best as possible. It might take me a few days to a week to update, so stay patient. Reviews are highly recommended as this is my first story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: 2 Decisions**

Mine to Love

Fran sat at the kitchen table thinking of her past conversation with her mother and the brief talk she had with Mr. Sheffield. "Please don't sit around waiting for me" said Maxwell as he left the kitchen. What he said really sparked the decision she had to make, stay here in New York and wait around for Mr. Sheffield or leave to marry Nigel.

'What am I gonna do' Fran thought while eating her ice cream. She sat there thinking about the two current men in her love life. Is it a love life? Of course it is, she loved Mr. Sheffield... Maxwell. She was also very attracted to the other Mr. Sheffield, Nigel, who wanted to marry her.

Just the word marriage made Fran excited and ready to accept the proposal. Why did she feel like turning this proposal down? Of course she wanted to be married, it was one of her biggest dreams, including her mother's. This "friendship" developing between her and Nigel was moving too fast, but her and Mr. Sheffield's "friendship" was moving too slow. After all he did say, "don't sit around here waiting for me." If that's what he wanted her to do then she won't waste any more time waiting.

'I guess my decision is made' Fran thought as she stood up from the table and headed for the back stairs up to her room.

Fran stood in her room remembering the memories she had in the mansion. Her suitcases were packed and ready to go on her bed. She remembered one quick but painful thing she had to do before she left. Since she had to meet Nigel at the QEII by midnight everyone was asleep except Mr. Sheffield who was probably still at the theater. Ever since Nigel arrived she has barely seen or talked with Mr. Sheffield because he has been busy with his new play.

Fran sat at her now empty vanity and wrote her goodbyes to the kids, Niles, and especially Mr. Sheffield. As Fran was writing a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about how much she was gonna miss everyone including Miss Babcock. As she finished she slipped the note into an envelope, picked up her suitcases, turned off the light in her room and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Fran walked down the hallway to each kid's room and looked inside and said her silent goodbye's. Making her way down the stairs she headed for the office. Writing his name on the envelope Fran left the note on Mr. Sheffield's desk so it could be read when he returned home. Taking one last look around the office she shut the door behind her and headed towards the front door when she spotted Niles asleep on the couch. Putting a blanket over him she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door and left.

Once outside Fran hailed a taxi and was on her way to the pier where the QEII would depart. Stepping out of the taxi Fran felt a breeze from the water and quickened her pace towards the entrance of the ship. Handing her ticket to the ticket taker Fran made her way onto the boat looking for Nigel.

Nigel spotted Fran about 15 feet away from him looking around. He strolled over and embraced her, "good evening love, I'm so happy you made it and accepted my proposal" said Nigel and gave Fran a passionate kiss on the lips.

Fran smiled back at him, but something didn't feel right. 'Am I making the right decision?' She thought. She felt like she should go back to the Sheffield mansion. Why should she when the man she loves doesn't love her back. Deep down she knows he probably loves her but is too afraid of admitting it.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't come" replied Fran after he kissed her.

"I rented two rooms because I wasn't sure about the sleeping predicament" Nigel said as they walked down the corridor of the ship towards their rooms.

"Separate rooms are fine until after the big day" exclaimed Fran in a voice hinted with sadness.

Nigel picked up on the tone of her voice and wondered, 'does she not want to be with me, but rather be somewhere else with someone else?'

They stopped in front of Fran's room and Nigel turned towards her, "goodnight Fran and sweet dreams" said Nigel and he leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then walked to his room leaving Fran alone with her thoughts.

-  
Meanwhile...

The mansion was dark except for the shadows from the moon casting through the windows. Maxwell Sheffield walked through the front door and hung up his coat in the side closet. Walking through the living room towards his office Maxwell noticed Niles asleep on the couch covered in a blanket. He smiled thinking of the hard work that his loyal and trustworthy butler does around the house.

Entering his office Maxwell set his briefcase down on his desk and sat down in his green leather chair. He noticed an envelope sitting on his desk with his name written neatly across the center in Ms. Fine's handwriting. He smiled thinking about his favorite nanny. At the same time wondering why she left him an envelope containing who knows what. Only one way to find out. Opening the letter he quickly scanned it and felt very uneasy.

Dear Mr. Sheffield,

I am writing you this letter to say goodbye to you, Niles, and the kids. Your brother has asked me to leave with him on the QEII to England and later marry him. Since you have read this letter and I am gone I have decided to accept his proposal. You have been so busy with your play and barely had any time to stop and spend time with me or the kids that Nigel and I developed a close relationship. I had no intention of hurting you but our "relationship" was not heading in the right direction. Before I met Nigel and I first met you I instantly fell in love with you. I just wish you could have felt the same way about me. In the future I will be a part of your family and hopefully the kid's favorite aunt. Say goodbye to Niles for me and give my love to the kids. Remember you will always hold a special place in my heart.

Love,  
Fran

Going back to thoroughly read the letter he dropped it and looked off in the distance with a shocked yet heartbroken expression on his face. 'She left me...us, for my brother!' he thought still shocked from what he read. As he sat there thinking of what he just read a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of not being able to see her until the wedding or when she visited.

He felt sick that he was the reason why she decided to leave. He felt sadness creep over him at the thought of not being able to see her, especially in her short skirts and tight tops, touching her, or even kissing her. The children are going to be just as devastated by the news in the morning. That's going to be the worst part, telling the children their favorite nanny and second mother is no longer with them. A second mother. That is exactly what Fran has been since she arrived. Since the death of his wife Sara the children have never been this happy. Feeling devastated and heartbroken Maxwell poured himself a glass of Brandy to help ease his worries. He is usually not a heavy drinker but when a great deal of sadness and oppression bottles up inside him several drinks is just what he needs.

About 3 in the morning Niles awakens and rises from the couch remembering he fell asleep there. As he was about to turn and head up to bed he noticed a ray of light in the adjoining hallway. Fully glancing in the direction of the office Niles noticed the light in Mr. Sheffield's office was on. 'Is he still working?' Wondered Niles. 'Of course he is he hasn't stopped working this whole week' he thought walking towards the office.

Lightly knocking on the door Niles heard a low mumble and cautiously stepped inside the office. There sat his boss, slumped over his desk, clothes disheveled, an empty glass in his hand and the empty bottle of Brandy next to him. He looked lonely and sad, his eyes red. 'Had he been crying?' Wondered Niles.

"Sir, are you alright?" Niles asked.

"Hmm" replied Maxwell.

"I said, are you alright sir?"

"What, oh yes Niles I'm fine" Maxwell answered.

"Are you sure because you don't look alright"

"No I'm not all right. Ms. Fine left and its all my fault" he shouted not intending to.

"What would cause her to leave?" Niles asked, clueless for the first time.

"Me" Maxwell whispered, barely audible.

"You, why you?"

"She thinks I don't love her" said Maxwell looking off in the distance. "Niles, you know I love her, seems everyone but myself knows" he continued.

"Well you know now" answered Niles.

"What do you mean?" Maxwell replied, oblivious to what Niles said.

"Sir, you just said, you know I love her. That's admitting it to yourself. Now you just have to tell her in person" said Niles.

"Well the problem is I can't" he spat back obviously angry.

"Why not?"

"Niles she left us. She left to go marry my brother I can't tell her now" said Maxwell in a tone of sadness.

"Can't you just go after her and then tell her?" queried Niles.

"It's not that simple Niles. I can't leave the children all alone and stop working on this play" Maxwell answered back.

"You've never stopped working" mumbled Niles under his breath.

"What was that" Maxwell asked not hearing his butler's comment.

"I said, it is simple, first talk to the children and tell them what's going on. Then follow her and tell her your feelings, I'm sure the children would agree with you. I'll be happy to look after them if you decide to leave" said Niles.

"Do you think I should? I mean, what if she doesn't love me or want me back?" Maxwell asked not sure what to do.

"If I were you I would. Let's face it sir, I see the way you look at her, the way you smile and the way your face lights up when you hear her name or talk about her. We all know she loves you. I'm pretty sure if you told her how you felt she would be truly happy" Niles let this comment sink in before adding, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight sir" responded Niles as he walked out of the office. 'He better leave and tell her or he's gonna get a mouthful' Niles thought to himself making his way upstairs to bed.

After Niles left Maxwell sat back and thought about what Niles just said. 'Deep down I know I love her. It just wouldn't be the same around here if she stayed in England and married my brother. Ever since Ms. Fine has arrived the whole house has changed. The children are happy again. Even Niles seems to have an extra twinkle in his eyes when he laughs at one of Ms. Fine's jokes. Also, I feel more alive than I did after Sara's death' said Maxwell finishing his thought.

Maxwell glanced down at his schedule and seeing the rest of his week was not very flexible he decided to make it flexible. After all he did have a partner in his company. C.C. Could handle things if I take a week off. 'The woman I love is more important to me than my business' Maxwell thought with a big smile on his face.

He grabbed the phone and purchased a ticket for the next flight to London tomorrow. He made hotel reservations for himself because he didn't feel like staying at the Sheffield family mansion and dealing with Nigel or especially his mother. Sprinting up the stairs to his room Maxwell could hardly wait until tomorrow. A good nights sleep was a ways away for he still felt a little worried about seeing her and hearing her reaction to his confession. He finally made his decision.

End of chapter 1

AN: Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good for my first story, but happy to hear what everyone else thinks. Again reviews appreciated. Thanks.


	2. To London with love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own these fabulous characters just borrowing them.

**Author's Note: **This was the most difficult chapter for me to write so far. I wasn't sure about the interior of the ship and did my best to display it. If any of the information is wrong just go with it. Thanks and enjoy reading the next installment.

Chapter 2: To London with love

...He finally made his decision. Early the next morning and fully dressed in his suit Maxwell sat at the dining room table for an early breakfast. Being Saturday the children usually slept in so it was just him and Niles eating together like two friends, which they were.

"When does your flight leave sir?" Questioned Niles, hoping he made the right choice.

Maxwell set his fork down and stared at his butler. "How the hell did you know I was leaving? Can you read my bloody mind?" Maxwell replied. He wasn't surprised he knew. Niles was the biggest Yenta in this side of Manhattan.

"Lucky guess" Niles answered innocently.

"When are you gonna tell the children?" Continued Niles.

After taking a sip of his coffee Maxwell replied, "once they come down for breakfast. I planned out everything I'm going to say. I just hope they aren't too sad once they notice Ms. Fine... I mean Fran is not at the table" he said stuttering on that last comment.

At that moment all three kids came walking into the dining room. Maggie and Brighton arguing like always.

"How could you tell Peter what I wrote in my diary about Sean" Maggie shouted at her younger brother.

"Well, two reasons actually. One, its a brother's job and second, I needed something to occupy my time until I get my trust fund. Also Dad wouldn't like most of what you wrote in your diary anyway" Brighton argued back taking his seat at the table.

Little Gracie just followed suit shaking her head at her arguing siblings. "I'm glad I'm the youngest so I don't have to deal with this" a grin on Gracie's face. "Morning daddy" said gracie as she kissed her father's cheek and also took her seat at the table.

"Morning sweetheart. So, what's everyone's plans for the weekend?" Maxwell questioned looking at his three children waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to a movie with Sh...eila tonight so I'll be home late" Maggie covered for herself knowing the overprotective father she has wouldn't like her spending the night watching a movie alone with her boyfriend.

"Well you have fun sweetheart" Maxwell said not noticing her slip.

"Kyle invited me to see the Mets game with him this afternoon. By the way dad I need some extra money for food and souvenirs at the stadium" Brighton said holding out his hand towards his father.

"How are you getting there?" replied Maxwell handing his son a fifty dollar bill.

"His dad is coming with so they're gonna pick me up at about eleven o' clock" "which is in three hours!" exclaimed Brighton looking at his watch.

"Have fun. What about you Grace, what are your plans for the weekend?" Maxwell said looking at his youngest.

Grace put down the waffle she was eating. "I'm not sure. Maybe Fran and I could go to the museum or maybe shopping at Loehmann's. My wardrobe could use an upgrade." She said looking forward to the rest of the day.

Darn, ever since Grace mentioned Ms. Fine he completely forgot about telling the kids he was leaving to go get her.

"It's so quiet this morning. Has anyone seen Fran today?"said Maggie looking around the table for an answer.

"Haven't seen her. Don't know. No idea. Didn't hear her this morning" everyone replied at once except Maxwell who just sat looking down at his plate.

"Dad, do you know where Fran is this morning?" Maggie asked her father who wasn't making eye contact.

Drat, he was stuck. He didn't want to tell them Fran left to marry their uncle, but he had to because his flight to London was at 10:30 am. With a big sigh Maxwell answered Maggie's question, "you know your uncle Nigel has been staying with us the past few days right?" Everyone nodded including Niles who was listening nearby while pretending to clear the table. "Well, Ms. Fine left last night to marry your uncle in England" Maxwell said disappointment evident in his voice. All three children dropped their forks and spoon's with a 'clank' and stared open mouthed at their father.

"She what! No way! Why?" All three kids shouted in unison. By the look on their father's face they had a pretty good indication it had to do with something between him and Fran.

"Daddy? Why would you let Fran marry uncle Nigel when you love her" responded Gracie, tears forming in her eyes.

Maxwell's heart shattered at Grace's comment, it was true. Why would he let her get away if he loved her? His fear of commitment? No, it couldn't be that he just admitted to himself last night that he loved her. Heck, Gracie even said it in front of everyone. He just didn't understand why he let her get away. He wasn't able to spend time with Fran since Nigel arrived because of the play he had been trying to get into production. There it was again his business. Why did it seem to get in the way lately? Was it because he started to realize Fran and his family are more important than his career? Yes, he loved producing plays, but he loved his family more and he wouldn't trade either one of them for all the millions of dollars he had in his pocket.

Looking back at his youngest daughter who now had tears falling from her cheeks. Seeing this made Maxwell tear up and was unable to find his voice for a minute. Giving a soft cough he said, "I'll tell you why I let her get away." Wow, had he ever been this open to his children, or to anyone? Continuing what he was saying, "I realized that my business was getting in the way of my happiness with my family. Working just allows the problems I have to fall off my shoulders while I concentrate on what's in front of me. As of last night I have decided to leave this morning and try to convince Fran to come back."

All three kids noticed their father refer to their nanny as "Fran" and knew he was serious about bringing her back. After hearing what her father said Gracie perked up a bit knowing she would rather have Fran as her mother rather than her aunt.

"What time are you leaving dad?" Brighton asked curiously.

"10:30, so I should really start packing" responded Maxwell. He excused himself and went upstairs to his room to start packing for his "trip". Upon arrival in London he would have to wait 4 days before he could actually meet her since it takes about 5 days for the QE2 to get there from New York. He wasn't sure how long he'd be in London so one suitcase seemed suitable enough. Grabbing his suitcase he went downstairs to say goodbye to Niles and the kids. They all wished him luck on his journey to bring back Fran. Getting settled in the limo he was off to LaGuardia Airport.

Meanwhile back on the QE2...

The next morning Fran awoke to the sound of the ship horn and the sound of the water crashing against the side of the ship as it moved. Sitting up she looked through the small circular window looking at the crystal clear blue ocean with the sun shining above it. Yawning Fran stood up and headed for the shower to get ready for the day.

As she walked out of the bathroom in her robe there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Fran whispered to herself. Glancing through the peephole was Nigel fully dressed. "Oh yeah, I'm getting married in 5 days." On the outside Fran was smiling, but on the inside she knew this relationship with Nigel was moving too quickly and it wasn't the time to get married yet.

Keeping the smile on her face Fran opened the door. "Good morning Nigel."

"Good morning darling" he greeted her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine thanks for asking" she answered.

"I'll let you finish getting ready and meet you for breakfast. How does that sound?" he asked noticing she was still in her robe.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you in about a half an hour."

"Ok. Don't be too long." Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and turned to leave.

"I won't." Fran closed the door and let out a big sigh and continued to get ready. 'Since I met Nigel the spark between us seems to be disintegrating. Ever since I boarded this ship I feel like I don't want to get married. My mother is probably having palpitations with the thought I just had. Oh my gosh my mother! I never told her I was leaving, what is she going to think when I'm not at the breakfast table and she comes barreling through the door? I'm sure Mr. Sheffield will tell her since I'm sure he probably read that letter I left for him.'

Mr. Sheffield, her repressed British boss. She hasn't thought of him since the night she left the mansion. She really missed him, Niles, and the kids. 'I wonder what they're doing right now?'

Looking in the mirror she was ready for breakfast. Grabbing her purse she made her way down to meet Nigel.

Finding Nigel she made her way over to his table. "So Nigel, what else is there to do on this ship anyway?" she asked looking at the breakfast menu.

"There are lounges we could sit and talk for a while. There is also an observation deck, so we could also look at the beautiful ocean. I haven't been on this ship for years so I'm not sure about any activities we could do. By the way you look lovely this morning" he complimented her.

"Nigel stop, I'm blushing" she exclaimed smiling and playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm sure we could find something to do for the next 4 days" he said while looking at his menu.

After a filling breakfast they decided to look out over the ocean on the observation deck.

Fran stood at the railing of the ship looking at the beautiful blue ocean. Deep in thought she was startled when Nigel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She instantly leaned back into him thinking it was the very person she had on her mind. She didn't say a word as she just kept looking out at the sea. It was a very romantic setting, only something was missing, or rather someone was missing. She was attracted to Nigel, but did she love him? He said he has fallen in love with her so why wouldn't she love Nigel back the same way? She was deeply in love with her boss. The love she had for Mr. Sheffield was stronger than the love she would ever feel for any other man.

"Your so quiet my love usually your chatting away" Nigel said feeling perplexed.

"I'm just a little homesick is all" Fran responded still looking at the ocean. She started to shiver from the breeze of the ocean. "Do you think we could go inside I'm a little cold."

"Sure, we could go dancing if you want?" Nigel questioned.

Fran nodded and they turned around and headed back inside the ship where it was warmer.

The Sheffield mansion shortly after Max left.

Niles was fixing the flower arrangement on the center table in the foyer. "How could these tulips be dead already?" At the same time Miss Babcock waltzed through the front door, "hello, hello." "Now I know why" Niles said referring to the dead flowers.

"What?" C.C. Said.

"Your presence kills flowers."

"Shut up Niles. Where's Maxwell we have contracts to look over."

"He had some business to take care of" said Niles.

"What business?"

"Obviously not yours" Niles shot back grinning.

C.C. gave him a glare not interested in his bantering this morning. "Well where is he?" she asked getting upset.

"He left for London."

"Why does he need to go there for?"

"Visiting his brother I presume" Niles said, purposely beating around the bush to aggravate Babcock.

"His brother was just here not two days ago. Why would he leave to visit him?" C.C. said.

"Ms. Fine" Niles said, about to break the news to Miss Babcock.

"Ooh, what about nanny Fine?"

Niles just stood there silent still looking over the flower arrangement.

C.C. was eager to hear the latest gossip and dug in her purse for a ten dollar bill. "Now spill" she said.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but Ms. Fine left two days ago with Nigel to marry him. Mr. Sheffield was devastated and decided to..." he stopped talking for a minute.

"Oh, come on Niles what did he do, follow her?" asked C.C. wanting to hear the rest of the story and then gave him another ten dollar bill.

"Follow her" he responded placing the money in his pocket and walking toward the living room leaving C.C. standing in the middle of the foyer shocked and angry.

After sitting 11 hours on the plane Maxwell finally made it to London. Making his way out the busy airport he had a limo waiting to take him to the hotel he was staying at.

Upon arriving at the hotel he checked himself in and unpacked the one suitcase he brought with him. Being tired from the plane ride over there Maxwell laid down and slept for a few hours. Waking up he looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table which read 6:30 pm. He was feeling quite hungry and decided to stop at a local restaurant for dinner.

Returning from the restaurant it was only 7:30 pm the night still young. He wasn't sure what else to do since he was by himself and still had to wait another 4 days to see Fran. Later he found himself sitting in a chair on the balcony gazing at the stars, one in particular.

"Sara, your the only one I have to talk to right now. I still miss you and think about you every day, but someone else seems to be making her way into my thoughts as well. Whenever I see her I just feel more alive and happy than when I did after your death. I just feel so comfortable around her like when I was with you. I couldn't help it but I fell in love with her. I hope you understand, I still love you very much and always will. I know now its time for me to move on. I never really got the chance to say goodbye to you. So, goodbye Sara I will always love you." With that Maxwell slowly fell asleep with sweet dreams and a feeling of heaviness dissipate from him.


	3. The meeting, and a date?

**Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own the rights to the song 'Mine to Love' the credit is all Dave Barnes' for writing such a beautiful song.**

**Author's Note: This chapters a bit long because I couldn't stop writing, it was too much fun. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: The meeting, and a date?

4 days later...

It was a beautiful sunny spring day in London, England. Fran Fine and Nigel Sheffield walked off the ship on to the dock arm in arm.

"I'm gonna go get us a limo," said Nigel and walked off.

"Okay" Fran responded. She stood there admiring the beauty of the city. 'Oy, I shoulda brought my camera' she thought. While enjoying the view of the city a man with dark hair wearing a black suit caught her eye. 'Wow if I didn't know any better that guy looks just like Mr. Sheffield from the back' she thought to herself still intently looking at the man. As he turned around Fran gasped and her mouth formed an 'o', she was not expecting him to be here.

For the past 4 days Maxwell didn't do much. Being alone in his home country sightseeing was last on his list of things to do. Although yesterday he did stop in and visit with his mother and the rest of the family since it was the nice thing to do while in town.

Today was the day Fran and his brother would be arriving. Not sure of what time the ship would dock he decided to head over there about midday and wait.

Waiting for Fran and Nigel at the ship yard gave him some time to think about the current situation. 'Im not even sure how I should approach her or even give my brother an explanation as to why I'm here. Once I see them I'll walk over and then play it by ear hopefully not saying anything too stupid. I'm not going to walk up to her and say, "I love you, your mine," right in front of Nigel. When I do say it, it'll have to be when we're alone and with a romantic setting. Hopefully she feels the same way about me. Oh of course she does! I just don't want to—his thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of the ship's horn.

Max turned towards the ship waiting for the passengers to make their departure. Once people started filing off the ship he quickly scanned every which way looking for the beautiful brunette and his brother. Finally, there they were walking in his direction. Nigel stopped and said something to her and walked in another direction. She nodded and then turned and looked his way. Their eyes locked for a minute and Fran had a shocked expression on her face.

Fran was glued to her spot staring at him not moving an inch. So, he made the first move and slowly walked over to her. 'She's so lovely,' he thought.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here," Fran asked a little upset but sort of happy to see him.

"I'm here on business," he lied.

"Are you," she questioned seeing the nervous features on his face as he spoke.

"Well... I... uh... do have an important... uh investor I have to meet with," he stuttered getting more nervous by the minute from the way she was looking at him.

"An investor, all the way here in London?" She knew he was lying to her. She decided to play along and keep interrogating him with questions.

"Yeah, he's very wealthy and is moving to New York and he...uh wanted to invest in my play."

"If your meeting an investor why are you at the ship yard?"

"Because, because, um...alright I'm not meeting an investor and I'm not here on business either, there are you happy?"

"A little," she said smiling knowing she was able to get the truth out of him. "What exactly are you doing here Mr. Sheffield? And I want the truth."

"Could we maybe discuss this over dinner tonight?"

"Mr. Sheffield what am I going to say to Nigel we are practically engaged?"

Max frowned at what she said. He didn't like the idea of Fran being engaged to his brother or any other man as a matter of fact. "Please, can't you just make an excuse or something? What I have to tell you is really important."

"Fine, but you have to tell Nigel why your here."

"Fair enough."

"Max? What are you doing here," Nigel said walking up behind Max and patting him on the back.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and say hello," he said jokingly. "No, I just had something very urgent I needed to tell Ms. Fine so do you mind if we have dinner this evening to discuss things?"

"No I don't mind, but why would you come all the way here to—Nigel is the limo waiting I'm very tired and could use a nap," Fran interrupted while grabbing Nigel's arm saving Maxwell an explanation.

"Oh, yeah. Max do you need a ride?"

"No, I already have a limo waiting you two go ahead. Oh wait before you leave, Ms. Fine when and where shall I pick you up tonight?"

"At Nigel's apartment let's say, 6:00 pm," Fran said looking at Max.

"Sounds great, 6:00 pm, I'll see you then," he responded back with a smile.

"Okay, bye," Fran said returning his smile and then turned and walked with Nigel to the waiting limo.

Maxwell stood there watching the couple. 'I wonder if she's happy with him? Well, I'll find out later tonight.' And he too walked to his limo for the ride back to the hotel.

At 5:30 pm Max stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room. Dressed in a well-tailored dark blue suit with a striking red tie he finished styling his hair and checked his appearance one more time before leaving to pick up Fran.

At precisely 6:00 pm the limo pulled up to the curb of Nigel's apartment building. Taking a deep breath feeling more confident Max stepped out of the limo and made his way to the front door of the apartment building. Scanning the list of tenants he found Nigel's name and pressed the corresponding button. "Come on up," Fran said through the intercom. Hearing the buzzer he opened the door and waited for the elevator. Exiting the elevator Max walked down the hallway and found Nigel's door and lightly knocked.

The door opened revealing Fran in a drop dead gorgeous blue cocktail dress. Maxwell wasn't prepared for what he saw as his heart skipped a beat once his eyes landed on her. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight," Max said still staring at her.

"Thanks, you look very handsome, as always," Fran answered back. "You know you can come in," noticing he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Right," and Max entered the apartment and looked around noticing his brother's taste in decorating. "This is definitely Nigel's apartment."

"Yeah, I'm not too keen on his style either, but for now it's a place to stay. So, are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are. By the way, where is Nigel?"

"Oh, he's at his club taking care of business."

"Shall we?" He stuck his arm out for her and she gladly accepted it.

The limo was silent as it made its way through the streets of London. Fran and Max sat side by side not really sure what to say. Fran finally broke the silence. "Where are ya taking me for this special thing you have to discuss with me?"

Turning to face her, "Hawksmoor Air Street, it's a steakhouse, but I hear they also have really good seafood," he said smiling, knowing how she loved seafood.

Fran lit up when she heard the word 'seafood' and gave him a big smile. "You know me so well," she replied chucking his chin.

When she started to remove her hand Max grabbed it gently and laced his fingers with hers. Fran looked down at their intertwined fingers and back up at him. 'What is he planning on discussing tonight? Is this supposed to be a date? No, it can't be a date he'd never ask me out, but we have had dinner together on occasion, in a friends kind of way as he would probably refer to it,' Fran thought.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent. When the limo stopped Max got out, being the gentleman he is he grabbed Fran's hand as he helped her out. They were seated at a booth in a corner of the restaurant which had an intimate atmosphere to it.

After Max ordered a bottle of wine he looked over the menu. Fran sat there watching him, 'what does he want to discuss with me?' She decided to broach the subject. "You said earlier at the ship yard you had something to discuss with me."

Hearing her speak Max looked up from his menu into her beautiful brown eyes. 'I could look at those eyes all day if I wanted to,' he thought. "Oh yeah, I um, wanted to ask about you and Nigel."

"What do you want to know."

"Are you happy with him, I mean do you love him? If you are I'm truly happy for you," Max stated with sadness in his voice.

"Mr. Sheffield I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I—Fran was interrupted by the waiter asking for their dinner order.

A little frustrated Max ordered for them. Fran excused herself to use the restroom. when she returned he looked at her. "So, you were saying," he said waiting for her to continue.

"About me and Nigel I don't think I'm ready to get married right now. I mean, we've only known each other for a week and everything has been moving too fast."

"Are you two still engaged though," he asked hoping her answer was 'no'.

"Currently we still are, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I—Max was again interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food.

Continuing with the conversation Fran said, "You were going to say..."

"Um, I was going to say that, I was just wondering, you know so I can tell the children," he said backing out of his confession. 'Dammit, why do I always chicken out when I'm going to tell her my feelings,' he thought.

"Of course, maybe soon I will become their aunt and your sister-in law."

"You said 'maybe,' what does that mean?"

"Well, we are engaged, but I can still change my mind."

"So you haven't set a wedding date or anything?"

"No, we haven't really even discussed the wedding since I met him on the ship." Max was relieved the wedding wasn't a sure thing yet.

As they were finishing dinner a small band started to play. Max really wanted to feel Fran in his arms and it has been a while since they did dance together. He stood up and offered her his hand. Taking the next step he decided to surprise her. "Fran, would you like to dance," he asked smiling seeing her surprised face at him calling her by her first name.

"I would love to," she responded happily. As they started dancing, Fran had one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped in his left hand while he held her gently with one arm around her slender waist. "So, Max are we on a first name-basis now?"

"I don't see why not, Fran."

She loved hearing her name spoken in his adorable British accent. The next song was a bit slower so Fran moved her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his, inhaling his cologne. 'He always smells so good,' she thought.

Max was in a daze as they danced together. He noticed a few other couples on the dance floor were watching them, probably thinking what a cute couple they make. He felt her soft curly hair tickle his face and neck when she shifted her cheek against his. He inhaled the smell of her perfume and shampoo. 'My god she smells lovely and her hair is so soft. I wonder what kind of conditioner she uses? I have to tell her the truth of why I came out here soon before she gets too attached to Nigel.'

"Hey, I have an idea," Max asked looking down at her.

"What," Fran said dreamily.

"How about we take a walk, get some fresh air before we head back to the apartment?"

"It sounds like a great idea." With that Max paid the bill and Fran grabbed his hand pulling him outside the restaurant. Hand in hand they walked down the streets of London admiring the city at night.

They found a small park on the corner of one of the streets and sat down on a nearby bench. "The stars are so pretty, a lot easier to see here than in New York," Fran said looking up at the stars her hand still resting in his.

"They are beautiful aren't they? But not as beautiful as you," Max said looking at her.

Fran turned to face him. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say."

Max sat staring at her lips. It was the perfect atmosphere for a kiss. He descended his face closer to hers until his lips touched hers ever so gently. At the touch of his lips Fran responded to his kiss deepening it for what seemed like minutes but actually lasted only about 15-20 seconds. Fran broke the kiss and caught her breath. She looked up at him to see what his reaction was. She didn't see fear or guilt, she saw happiness, or maybe could it be, love? He looked back at her with the warmest smile and hugged her to him. They just sat there for a while gazing up at the stars enjoying each other's company.

Max broke the silence, 'it's now or never,' he thought. "Fran there's something I have to tell you."

"What," she said facing him.

"The real reason I came here was to get you back."

"What do you mean get me back. We were never together," she said getting a little upset.

"I know this is crazy but, I don't want you to marry Nigel."

"Why not? Your not my parents you can't tell me who I can or can't marry." She was growing very angry and disappointed that this romantic evening was turning the wrong direction.

"Because...because...I'm in love with you."

Her anger subsided for a moment. "What did you say?"

"Fran, I love you," he said sweetly looking into her eyes.

Fran was speechless. "You do?"

"Yes, I love you so much that it would kill me if you married my brother."

Tears of happiness were forming in Fran's eyes at his words. "I...I love you too and I have missed you so much since I left with Nigel."

Max brushed his thumb over her cheek wiping away the tears that were there. Hearing her confession Max stood up and pulled Fran with him and crushed his lips to hers. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as she eagerly accepted his kiss which quickly became passionate, heads turning every angle possible.

You're mine to love  
We have all been waitin' on you  
You're mine to love  
Come into these open arms  
It took some time to wait it out  
But I see it now, you're worth all the dreaming of  
You're mine to love  
You're mine to love

Still locked in a tight embrace a single drop of rain landed on Max's cheek. He looked up at the sky but didn't care about the rain that was about to fall. Breaking their heated kiss they stared into each other's eyes and knew what they were both feeling was reflected back.

"We should probably get back to the limo before it starts pouring," Max said not tearing his gaze away from her.

Fran had a mysterious grin on her face. "I'll race you back." With that she turned and ran towards the street, Max hot on her heels.

He ran after her thinking how she could run in high heels. "Don't run too fast you'll fall," he yelled after her.

A rumble of thunder erupted from the skies and Fran didn't hear what he said. The rain started to fall harder and soon the sidewalks were slick with rain. About to reach the curb of the street across from the park Fran lost her balance. Max, who caught up to her when she had to look to cross the street , made it just in time as she started to fall. As Fran lost her balance and started to fall she felt two strong arms catch her.

"I told you not to run too fast," Max said smiling down at her.

"The thunder was too loud that I didn't hear you."

"Do I need to carry you the rest of the way back to the limo?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did," she responded looking back up at him.

He picked her up from under the knees and her arms instantly went around his neck. He started walking back towards the restaurant where the limo was waiting. As he was carrying her a few people passing by gave him odd looks, but he didn't care, he was in love. They finally reached the limo soaking wet and Max sat down out of breath with Fran in his arms.

"I can't believe you actually carried me all the way here," Fran said as she snuggled in his embrace.

"Well, you said you didn't mind."

"Okay Mister smarty, what do we do now?"

"Take you back to the apartment."

"Why can't I stay with you, your so warm," she asked.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want you to things are complicated right now," Max said as he brushed the wet hair from her face.

"I know, but I have to tell Nigel about us."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that I don't want to get married because I'm not IN LOVE with him," she replied smiling up at him.

"Oh really, who are you IN LOVE with then," Maxwell asked playing along.

"He's really cute, sweet and loving, great head of dark hair, British, do you know him," she said laughing.

"I sure do," and he kissed her passionately with all the love he had for her.

The limo stopped and they broke the kiss. The rain still hadn't stopped and the driver opened the door holding an umbrella. Fran and Max rushed to the front door of the building. Fran had an extra key to the apartment and opened the door. They made they're way up to Nigel's apartment. Once at the door Max didn't want to risk being caught with Fran inside if Nigel was home.

Max turned towards her. "Fran, I had such a wonderful time tonight. Do you think we could do this again?"

"Me too, and I would love to spend another day with you," she said smiling at him.

"How about tomorrow? You still know my cell phone number right?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect. I'll call you if there's a problem."

"Okay, goodnight, I love you," Max said and leaned down giving her a goodnight kiss.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him back.

"I'll be thinking of you."

"So will I."

He gave her one last kiss and turned around and walked back to the elevator. In the elevator he couldn't stop smiling about what happened during their evening together. He finally told her he loved her and it felt good. Sitting in the back of the limo on his way to the hotel he thought about what would happen tomorrow and the days to come in the future.


	4. The Explanation

**AN: Here's the 4th chapter not so sure how great it is, but hey you have to write something to follow the plot line right? Anyway, enjoy, and remember criticism and compliments on my writing are always welcome.**

Chapter 4: The explanation

Fran shut the door after Maxwell left and twirled around thinking about the wonderful evening they had. Fran felt like she was floating on air. She was so happy that she didn't hear the phone ring until the answering machine picked it up. "Fran, darling its me Nigel, I'm just calling to say that I'll be home in about an hour, I'll see ya later." As Fran listened to Nigel's message she completely forgot about telling him about her relationship with Maxwell.

"Fudge, I completely forgot about Nigel. Well, I have an hour to come up with an explanation before he comes home. "Ooh fudge, I could really use something sweet right now. Concentrate Fran your getting side tracked," she chastised herself. Still thinking about that fudge she looked in the freezer and found the Häagen-Dasz carton. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv then dug into the delicious frozen treat.

Not really watching the tv anymore since she finished eating the ice cream, Fran reminisced about what her wonderful evening and the current situation. 'I really don't want to hurt him, but I love Maxwell more than I could have imagined. I do care about Nigel, but not enough to spend the rest of my life with him. I could call Max and ask his opinion? Maybe not, he always gets so jealous, but then again it would be nice to have some input on the subject.' Picking up the phone Fran dialed Max's cell phone.

"Hello," Maxwell said sitting out on the balcony.

"Hi, it's just me," Fran responded.

"Darling, I'm so glad to hear from you I was just about to call you."

"Well, I really need your opinion on something."

"What," he asked a little worried.

"It's about Nigel. Max, I don't know what to say to him about us," Fran said, her voice starting to quiver.

"Darling, darling, calm down it'll be alright," he said soothingly.

"I don't know what to do." Fran now had tears falling from her eyes.

"How about tomorrow morning all three of us have breakfast somewhere together? That way I'll help you talk to him about us, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, you're so smart," Fran replied feeling a little better just listening to his voice. "Thanks for talking with me. I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing and I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, love you."

"Alright sweetheart goodnight, I love you too," he said and hung up his phone which he then placed next to him on a side table. While watching the city at night Maxwell felt a little nervous about tomorrow. He didn't want to deliberately take Fran away from his younger brother, who was more athletic, but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

As Fran hung up the phone with Max Nigel came walking through the apartment door. "Did you have a nice dinner with Max tonight," Nigel stated and leaned down to give Fran a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes," she exclaimed short and quickly.

"What did you two do together, just have dinner?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean we did have dinner but then we took a walk afterwards," Fran stated nervously.

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Um, Max invited us to have breakfast with him tomorrow morning. Do you think we could go?"

"Sure why not, I haven't spent any time with my brother in god knows how many years," Nigel said hanging up his coat in the closet.

"Okay well, I'm gonna head to bed. Are you staying up?"

"Yeah, for a little bit, goodnight."

"Goodnight Nigel," Fran said and headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Maxwell stood in a small corner café waiting for Fran and Nigel. After glancing down at his watch for the tenth time in the past minute he finally saw them make their way across the street towards the café. Upon greeting each other the threesome were seated at a table in one of the corners.

"So Max, what have you been doing to keep yourself busy here in London. You know since your all by yourself," Nigel said looking at his older brother.

Glancing at Fran for a second Max uneasily shifted in his chair. "Um, catching up with the family. I recently ran into an old college friend so we've been reminiscing the good times we had," he replied not wanting to mention Fran and their time they shared together the past few days.

"You actually visited with mother," Nigel questioned, grinning.

"Well, I did visit her, but our conversation was quick and to the point."

"Fran and I were planning on going shopping later, weren't we," Nigel said and playfully nudged Fran with his elbow.

Fran, who wasn't really listening looked up after feeling the nudge and hearing her name, for she was too engrossed in the breakfast menu. "What?"

"You and I were planning on going shopping later today right? Maybe look at wedding dresses?" Maxwell fell silent after that comment.

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait," Fran said trying to be happy.

The ringing of Nigel's cell phone broke the silence of the now quiet table. "Excuse me I have to take this," Nigel stated and walked to a more private area to finish the conversation.

"I thought we were gonna break the news to him about us," Fran replied while staring at Maxwell.

"I know, I'm sorry I sort of panicked, I don't want to hurt him or anything."

Fran put her hand over his reassuringly. "I know how you feel, I don't want to hurt him either. I really don't want to sneak around behind his back, that will just cause more trouble and heartbreak. So, what do we do?"

"Once Nigel comes back I will start the talking and you gradually make an entrance into the conversation."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Seeing Nigel walking back towards the table Max quickly removed his hand out from under Fran's. "Nigel, Fran and I have an explanation for you," Max started. Nigel nodded listening to what his brother had to say. "You see, Fran and I sort of bonded together," he continued.

"Bonded together? I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Nigel repeated.

"We um, uh started seeing each other recently," Max replied looking down into his coffee cup not wanting to see his brother's reaction.

Nigel laughed, "you two are dating now?"

"Yes," Fran and Max said in unison while looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't believe this,"Nigel replied flatly while leaning back in his chair.

"We never meant to hurt you Nigel, but its the truth," Fran interjected into the conversation.

"So let me get this straight, your leaving me for him," Nigel said pointing at Max.

"Nigel I'm not leaving you, I just feel that it wouldn't work out between you and me in a long term relationship. We can still be great friends," Fran mentioned.

"I'm sorry Fran, but being "great" friends with you isn't going to cut it." With that Nigel angrily stood up and left the café. Fran and Max sat at the table not saying a single word after what just transpired.


	5. Dealing with Nigel

Chapter 5: Dealing with Nigel

After what seemed like hours Fran and Max still sat at the table silently finishing their breakfast. Glancing up at Maxwell Fran noticed he was just moving the food around on his plate. "I guess he took the news badly," Fran said, breaking the silence.

"He didn't seem too happy about it," Max responded not making eye contact with her.

"What's wrong? You look a million miles away."

"I've just been thinking ever since Nigel left."

"Oh, what about," Fran asked curiously, hoping he would look her in the eyes when he responded.

Looking up at Fran he let go a long, deep sigh. "I don't know? You and me, me and Nigel."

"What about you and Nigel?"

"Well, since you and I are together now I just feel bad for Nigel. I mean, in a way I stole you away from him and when he left he looked so hurt. He's my only brother, my younger brother I just don't want to ruin the fragile relationship we have."

Fran instantly reacted to what he said. "First of all, you did not steal me away from him, I agreed to be with you. Second, I think I'm the one that really needs to talk to him to straighten out this whole mess. Lastly, Nigel will always be your brother, sure you two don't always get along or express your feelings to one another, but he's still a part of the family and always will be."

Setting down his fork Maxwell took Fran's hands in his own and looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "Fran, I know how he feels about you and it makes me worried."

"And jealous don't forget that," she said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, and jealous," he chuckled.

"Why would you be worried," Fran asked tilting her head to the side.

"You know, like he said, you might leave me for him," Max said with a serious face.

"Sweetie, I won't leave you, I love you," Fran replied placing her hand on his cheek and leaning over the table to give him a gentle loving kiss.

"I know you do and so do I it's just that...I feel like my brother hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you," Fran reassured him. "He's just a little disappointed in my decision."

"Are you going to talk to him then?"

"Yes, I'm going to talk to Nigel about everything that has happened. Meanwhile, do you think we could head out? Oh, and I should probably call Ma when I get back to the apartment she's probably worried sick about me."

"Sure."

Leaving a couple bills on the table the couple made their way outside and down the street back to the apartment building.

At the door of Nigel's apartment Maxwell turned towards Fran. "Let me know how the talk went, okay?"

"I will."

"I'll see ya later," Maxwell said, then leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Alright, bye," Fran responded, letting her hands glide through his thick dark hair.

As Maxwell turned around to leave Fran braced herself to face Nigel on the other side of the door.

Fran opened the apartment door and saw Nigel sitting on the couch staring at the wall with an emotionless expression plastered on his face. At the sound of Fran's shoes Nigel turned towards her, anger evident on his face. "Do you think we could talk," Fran questioned.

"About what? I think everything was explained at breakfast," Nigel replied.

"I specifically wanted to talk about the wedding, our wedding."

"Yeah, our wedding," Nigel responded sarcastically.

"I have told you this before Nigel, you just aren't the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I do love you in a family sort of way, but I'm just not IN love with you."

"Why not," Nigel pleaded.

"Because I'm in love with your brother."

"Why him? I'm handsome, I'm rich, just like him."

"Yes, but your brother and I have this special connection when we are together."

"But, I thought we had a connection the first time we met," Nigel argued back.

"So did I, but I just don't feel it anymore."

As Nigel was about to speak a knock at the door silenced them both. Fran went over to open the door and Maxwell walked in. "Max, what are you doing here," Fran asked surprised.

"Yeah, what are you doing here," Nigel rudely replied.

"Since I'm a part of this situation I should help do the explaining," Max said walking to face his brother.

"Then explain," Nigel angrily said in Max's face.

"Gladly. First of all, I love that woman so much," Max said pointing towards Fran, who was standing well away from the feuding brothers.

"Now that I know I love Fran I try to express to her how much I do. Ever since I've been here I have observed you two and Nigel, I don't see the deep, true love one is supposed to express towards their special someone. I know on the inside how you may feel about her, but I don't see the happiness on Fran's face when she is around you. I'm not trying to take her away from you, but I can clearly see that Fran isn't happy with you," Max finished, waiting for his brother to respond.

"Fine, you think I don't express my love to her? Then how about this?" Nigel walked over to Fran and crushed his lips against hers wrapping his arms around her. Fran didn't respond to his kiss, but just let him finish. Max, who was watching was growing very angry and frustrated with Nigel's actions decided to break it up.

Pulling his brother off Fran Max angrily glared at Nigel. "Don't touch her like that," Max said holding on to Nigel's shirt collar.

"Let go of me! Why can't I? She's my fiancé," Nigel spat back, shoving Max away from him.

"Oh really, I don't see an engagement ring," Max protested, raising his voice.

"I gave her a necklace it means the same thing as an engagement ring," Nigel argued back, also raising his voice.

The two brothers angrily stared each other down daring the other to speak. After a minute Nigel spoke, "she's staying with me!"

"It's not your choice. Fran decides what she wants to do," Max said inching towards Nigel, his fists clenched.

Seeing what was about to go down Fran flew into the middle between Nigel and Max. "Boys, boys," Fran interjected. "There is no need to fight over me," Fran said, stifling a grin. 'Wow, two men fighting over me, this has never happened before,' she thought. "I will make the decision. Meanwhile, Max I think you should leave. And Nigel, you need to calm down. Geez, do I have to be a nanny here too?"

Still glaring at Nigel Max turned and walked to the door and left. Nigel stood where he was watching Max leave. "Who's it going to be Fran," Nigel questioned.

"Nigel I'm not doing this now I will have your answer for you in the morning. I going to go call my mother," Fran turned and headed for the phone.

"No, I want your answer now!"

"Nigel stop acting like a child I will tell you tomorrow morning."

"Fine, but first thing in the morning I need to know."

"Yes, first thing in the morning," she repeated after him.

With that Nigel headed to his room to sort out his thoughts and his anger towards his brother.

Hearing the bedroom door close Fran picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number back in New York.

"Hello," Sylvia replied, with a mouth full of food.

"Ma, would you put down what your eating."

"No," came Sylvia's muffled voice. "Meanwhile, where have you been lately? A week ago I came by the mansion for leftovers and you weren't there. I haven't heard from you since."

"Ma your never gonna believe this. Mr. Sheffield's brother proposed a week ago and I left with him."

"Oh Mazel tov sweetheart."

"But Ma I'm not marrying Nigel, Mr.—

"Oh my gosh! You turned down a marriage proposal," Sylvia interrupted.

"Ma! Would you let me finish."

"Alright sweetheart."

"As I was saying, the most romantic part is that Mr. Sheffield and I are together now," Fran exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

"You and Mr. Sheffield? I can't believe it!"

"I know! He came to London after I left and he told me he loved me."

"And he didn't take it back?"

"No," Fran happily responded.

"So when's the date for the big day," Sylvia asked, assuming they were going to be married.

"Ma, Mr. Sheffield didn't propose...yet."

"Ooh, so you think he's gonna pop the question."

"Well, we have been spending a lot of time together recently. I have an inkling it might be sooner than later."

"When it does happen I better be the first person to know about it," Sylvia replied sternly.

"Ma. Who else would I call? Anyways, it's late over here and I really should be getting to bed."

"Okay sweetheart I'll let you go, love you."

"Love you too ma, goodnight." Fran hung up the phone and headed to bed after an exhausting day. As Fran lay in bed wide awake she kept thinking about the decision that had to be made in the morning. Worrying about what his reaction would be sleep finally overtook her worried state of mind.


	6. You and me

Chapter 6: you and me

Fran awakened to the rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Stretching she slipped on her favorite robe and made her way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Fran saw Nigel making coffee. "Did you have a good nights sleep," Fran asked Nigel as she sat at the table.

"Sort of," Nigel responded, his back turned to her. "So, have you made your decision?"

"I did a lot of thinking last night and I came to a conclusion. I don't think we should get married. Like I was saying yesterday your not the one I want to share the rest of my life with."

Turning around to face Fran Nigel asked with sadness in his voice, "but you would spend the rest of your life with Max, right?"

"If he asked me to, then yes. I'm sorry it didn't work out Nigel, but I love Max so much and he makes me happy and I can't give that up," Fran answered, trying to soften his mood.

"I know you do, I see how happy he makes you. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry about my actions last night and I also did some thinking. Since you obviously don't feel the same way about me I think its best if we head our separate ways. Who knows, soon you might become my sister-in law and I don't want us to part on bad terms. I was thinking you could call Max and invite him to a friendly breakfast with us to sort out this relationship issue."

"That's a great idea Nigel, I'm gonna go call him now." Fran rushed to the bedroom to get ready and call Max. After showering Fran picked up the phone and dialed Max's number.

"Hello," Max responded, still feeling tired from his lack of sleep.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No darling, what is it?"

"I'm not sure if your going to like this idea, but Nigel invited you to join us for a friendly breakfast, as he put it."

"Why would I have breakfast with him?"

"Because he wants to apologize, which I think you should too, for the way you acted towards him."

"But..."

"No buts, now get ready and get your tuches over here to meet us," Fran interrupted laughing.

"Alright," he chuckled. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't," Fran stated matter of factly.

"I'll be there in an hour. I love you Fran," he sweetly replied.

"Okay, I love you too honey, bye." Fran hung up the phone and finished getting dressed.

An hour later Max was waiting outside the building. 'Where are they? Knowing Fran and how long it takes to get ready is probably why they're late.' After finishing his thought Fran and Nigel walked out the front door towards him. Fran gave him a kiss on the cheek where as Nigel shook his hand. They walked down the street to the same café as yesterday since it was close by.

The table was quiet as all three of them were scanning the breakfast menu. Nigel popped his head up from his menu and looked at his brother. "Listen Max, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted last night and I overreacted to the whole situation."

"Thank you Nigel and I also overreacted, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Um, Fran and I wanted to talk to you about something," Nigel said.

"What," Max nervously stated.

"We have decided to call off the engagement. I finally realize that you and Fran truly belong together, so take good care of her."

"I will," Max said smiling.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, no arguing or hurt feelings. After finishing their huge breakfast Nigel went down to his club to get ready for its opening in the evening and Fran and Max decided to take a leisurely walk through the morning bustle of the city.

Walking hand in hand down the street they passed by a jewelry store and Max quickly glanced at the name of the store, placing it in a spot in his mind. They continued their morning stroll until they came to the heart of the city.

"Do you want to do some sightseeing," Max asked looking at Fran.

"I would do anything as long as I'm with you," Fran responded, looking into his beautiful olive green eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the British Museum, soak up some ancient history?"

"History? I don't know."

"Hey, I know quite a bit of history, maybe I could be your personal tour guide," Max asked, feeling rather excited.

"Well, since my tour guide looks like this how could I oppose," Fran gestured with her hand.

"Right this way then." Linking her arm with his they hailed a taxi and headed off to the museum.

At the museum Max was walking in front of Fran, as her personal tour guide, displaying his knowledge of history. "Today we will be making our way through two million years of human history," Max stated while walking through the entrance, Fran right behind him.

"Woah, two million years? I don't think I can last that long," Fran said jokingly, poking him in the side.

Walking through the first exhibit Max turned to Fran, smiling and trying not to laugh. "Our first stop is ancient civilizations." As they walked through ancient Egypt Max stopped in front of something. Gesturing with his arm he said, "here we have the Rosetta Stone which is written in three different languages or types of script. The top Egyptian hieroglyphs, in the middle a demotic script, and the lower part Ancient Greek. Each portion of text roughly means the same thing. It was discovered in 1799 by Pierre-François Bouchard, a French explorer."

Fran watched as he was explaining the Rosetta Stone. He seemed really into the game they were playing. Every time he spoke to her about history his eyes lit up and he had a giant smile on his face. 'If being a producer wouldn't have worked out he could have certainly became a history professor or something,' Fran thought.

"Interesting isn't it," he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Fran broke out of here reverie and answered his question, "very."

"Shall we move on?" They continued their journey through the museum, Max as the tour guide and Fran as the student. She was actually learning a lot from what he was telling her.

A few hours later they stopped, Fran tired of walking and Max tired of talking (usually the opposite).

"Max, as much fun as this is I'm kinda hungry."

"It's not even close to lunch yet."

"How long have you known me. You know I like to eat."

"I suppose it is time to go. I am tired and my mouth is kind of dry from talking so much," Max replied while looking at his watch.

Leaving the museum they ate lunch at a nearby restaurant and walked back towards Nigel's apartment. "Are you going to continue to stay with Nigel," Max wondered.

"No. So does this mean I can stay with you?"

"Yes, but I think we should head home in a few days. I only brought one suitcase with me and enough clean clothes for a week or two. I do miss the children and I wonder how C.C is handling the play?"

"Yeah, I miss the kids too and Niles," Fran said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How about one more fabulous day in London then head home?"

"That's fine with me."

Arriving at Nigel's apartment Fran gathered her suitcases and left Nigel a note along with the extra key he gave her. Putting her suitcases in a taxi they headed off to the hotel Max was staying at. Getting her belongings situated in the room Max sat back and watched her maneuver around the room. 'I can't believe how long it took me to admit my feelings for Fran. I wonder how I can distract her so I can pop into that jewelry store we passed? Maybe I can send her on a sort of scavenger hunt leading to a romantic dinner.'

"Yoo hoo, Max, where did ya go," Fran asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said after a little rest maybe later this evening we could go out to dinner and maybe dancing," Fran said, sitting next to him on the bed.

'Wow, she read my mind,' he thought. "Sounds like a splendid idea," Max replied, stretching out on the bed closing his eyes. Fran laid down snuggling up to him and closed her eyes dozing off in the arms of the man she loved.

A few hours later Fran awakened and rolled over to find Max missing. "Max, honey where are you," Fran asked. Not hearing a response she made her way to the bathroom and found a note taped to the mirror.

Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the most beautiful of them all?

Look in the bedroom closet

Love,

Max

"Awww, how sweet. No one has ever done this for me before," Fran said out loud to herself while holding the note to her chest. "What could he be hiding in the closet?" Fran walked into the bedroom and looked into the closet. Noticing a dress bag hung up inside the closet there was another note, this time taped to the dress bag.

For the Lady in red

'What is he planning?' Opening the bag Fran gasped as she saw the beautiful ankle length sequenced red dress with a slit on the side. "It's beautiful," Fran said as she held it up to herself in the mirror. "What, no shoes." Glancing down by the row of shoes she had brought with her a small piece of paper was resting on one of her high heels.

The piece of paper read:

Put on the dress and walk to the front door

Compiling with the instructions he wrote her Fran put on the red dress, did her hair, makeup and made her way to the front door of the hotel room. Another piece of paper was taped to the door with an arrow pointing in a lower right direction of the room. Following the arrow Fran opened the shoe box and found yet another note. She took out the matching red heels slipping them on her feet and read the note.

Meet me downstairs for your surprise

Love,

Max

'I think this is enough of a surprise,' Fran thought. Checking herself one more time in the mirror Fran left the room and made her way downstairs to meet Maxwell in the lobby.

Emerging from the elevator and making her way towards him Maxwell caught his breath at the sight of her. Seeing Fran in the red dress he bought for her reminded him of her first day working for him. Walking down the staircase in that sequenced red dress three years ago made him speechless. And now, three years later she still looked gorgeous as ever.

Slipping his hand in hers Maxwell looked her up and down "Fran you look...there are no words to describe how beautiful you are."

"You don't look too bad yourself mister. So all of those notes was to get me down here?"

"Something like that."

"The last note I read said you have a surprise for me."

"I'm not giving it to you until we get to the restaurant," Max said as they walked outside and into the waiting limo.

Inside the limo Fran turned towards Max, "which restaurant are we going to?"

"Um, it's a French restaurant I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind as long as there's a three course meal, appetizer, entrée, and especially dessert," Fran said seductively, looking into his eyes.

His face turning red he coughed to gather his voice. "Ahem, yes, I can't wait for dessert." He pulled Fran closer and started lightly kissing her neck gradually making his way up and finally capturing her mouth in a long passionate kiss. Fran buried her hands in his hair and Max let his hands roam from her back down to her waist letting them linger there for a moment. Breaking the kiss and coming up for air they stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be exchanged as they both saw their feelings written in each others eyes.

"Dessert before dinner huh," Fran said, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Sweetheart this is just a snack. You haven't even seen dessert yet," he said grinning.

"Oh, aren't we a little cocky."

Pulling Fran on top of him Maxwell kissed her again his hands sliding from her waist down to her thighs. The stopping of the limo interrupted their make out session. Getting up and fixing their disheveled clothing Max took Fran's hand and they emerged from the limo. After being seated at their table Fran excused herself and went to the restroom to fix her makeup.

While waiting for Fran to return Max ordered a bottle of champagne. He was anxious for Fran to return so he could give her what he bought at the jewelry store. He also picked up something else from the jewelry store, but thought it would be better to give it to her in New York. When Fran finally returned he poured her a glass of champagne. Taking a sip Fran noticed he looked a little giddy. "Something on your mind," Fran asked.

"Yes, I have a surprise for you."

"Another surprise, Max I don't need anymore surprises I had plenty of that this afternoon."

"I know, but this is the real surprise." Maxwell reached inside the pocket of his jacket pulling out a long slender black box. He handed it to Fran and let her open it. Fran gasped when she opened the box. Holding up the beautiful silver heart pendant necklace she looked across the table at Max.

"Do you like it," he asked. He then stood up to take the necklace already around her neck off and replacing it with the one he just gave her.

"Oh Max, it's beautiful, and yes I love it," Fran said as she was fingering the necklace. Leaning over the table she gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you Max, but you didn't have to buy me this."

"Sure I did. I just like spoiling you is all. I love to see your face light up when you see a new dress or a piece of jewelry."

"But it makes me feel bad when you buy me expensive jewelry and I don't give you anything back."

Lacing his fingers with hers Max spoke gently, "darling you don't have to give me anything, but as long as I have your heart and your love that's all I need."

"And you do have my heart and my love."

"Good."

As they ate they chatted about the kids back home, Fran's wacky family, and Max's play which was currently in production.

While eating their dessert Fran stopped an looked up, "do you think we could stop at Nigel's club to say hello and go dancing?"

"Of course we can."

Paying the bill Fran and Max returned to the limo and headed to Nigel's club. Upon entering the lively club they instantly spotted Nigel standing by the band. "Fran, Max so glad you could come and visit," Nigel said as he spotted the couple.

"After dinner we decided to go dancing," Max said.

"Here have a couple of drinks, on me and enjoy yourself," stated Nigel, steering them towards a table and placing two glasses in front of them.

Taking a sip of their drinks Max looked around at the couples dancing. "Care to dance," Max asked, holding out his hand.

"Gladly," Fran responded, placing her smaller hand in his larger one. The songs were a little upbeat, but they managed to keep up with the fast tempo. The band switched to playing slower songs. Fran wrapped her arms around his neck resting her cheek against his. Max held Fran by the waist loving the feel of her in his arms. "I'm having such a wonderful night I don't want it to end," Fran said.

"It doesn't have to," Max stated.

That was all Fran needed to hear as she kissed him which quickly became passionate. After a few more slow songs Fran grabbed his hand and pulled him out the club and into the limo. Once inside Fran grabbed his face and roughly kissed him burying her hands in his hair. Max wrapped his arms around her tightening their embrace. Fran slid her hands inside his suit jacket feeling his muscular back. Max broke the kiss and started raining kisses down her neck. Fran tilted her head and groaned, loving the feel of his lips on her neck. Fran and Max were oblivious to the parked limo as they were still lip locked. A knock on the door broke their heated kiss. "What is it," Max replied, wiping the lipstick from his mouth. "We're at the hotel sir," the driver said. Opening the door Fran and Max leapt out of the limo arm in arm.

Entering the hotel room Max picked Fran up and fervently kissed her. Closing the door with his foot Max carried Fran into the bedroom, their mouths still stuck on each others. "Let's pick up where we left off in the limo," Max said, breathing heavily. They made their way to the bed, depositing each others clothes on the way. Fully undressed they divulged in the passion they had for each other. After making love for the first time the two lovers fell into a deep, content sleep.


	7. Last Day

**AN: Hey everyone! I feel like its been a while since I've written. Don't worry I haven't quit yet just thinking of ideas for incoming chapters and improving my writing. Even though I don't have many reviews I still greatly appreciate all the wonderful comments I have received and also thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Enjoy chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Last Day

The next morning Fran awakened to the rays of sunshine creeping through the curtains. Following the arm draped across her stomach her eyes landed on Max's content, sleeping form. Fran smiled reliving last night in her mind. She turned over and faced him, pushing a few strays of hair behind his ear.

Feeling something on his face Max opened his eyes staring straight into Fran's sparkling brown ones. Reaching his hand up to lightly caress her face Max gently kissed her. "Good morning sweetheart," he lovingly replied.

"Good morning Mr. Sheffield," Fran said starting to giggle.

Max looked at her feeling confused about her greeting. "Mr. Sheffield?"

"Yeah, your my boss don't you remember." Fran sat up and started to tickle him.

"Since when," he smiled tickling her back, loving the games and flirting that they do.

After their tickle fight they lay in bed holding each other closely. "So, our last day here what's the plan," Fran asked turning in his embrace to face him.

"I'm not sure. We could stay here all morning."

"As much as I want to I think we should do something really fun."

"What could be more fun then staying in bed, with you," Max said, lightly kissing her arm.

"I don't know, I mean after our day at the museum yesterday I realized how much fun it was, you know learning. So I thought maybe you could show me more of the city."

"Yeah, yesterday was fun and I suppose I could show you more of the city. Anywhere in particular you want to visit?"

"Well, I especially want to see the tower bridge and Buckingham Palace. Oh, and my picture taken in front of Big Ben and...I kind of wanted to see where you grew up."

"Sure, we can visit all those places. You really want to know where I grew up?"

"Yeah. We don't have to visit your mother do we," Fran asked with a worried look.

"Of course not," he answered.

"Alright I'm gonna go get in the shower."

"Can I join you?"

"I don't know 'can' you," Fran questioned, hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey! Ok, may I join you," Max said rolling his eyes then hitting her back with the pillow.

"Yes, but you have to get up." Once he started to get up from the bed she pushed him back down and bolted for the bathroom.

"That's not fair," he whined racing after her.

"Life's not fair," she shot back reaching the bathroom doorknob. As Fran was about to open the door Max trapped her, the palms of his hands on either side of the door. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, bringing himself closer. Fran wrapped her arms around his neck hungrily kissing him back. Max moved one hand down and opened the door making them both fall into the bathroom landing on top of each other. Breaking the kiss they laughed and got up. Moving to the shower they continued their morning pleasure.

Both clean and dressed Fran and Max were ready to explore London one more time. "Before we leave I'm going to reserve tickets for the flight home," Max said as he picked up the phone.

"Okay," Fran answered.

After hanging up the phone with the airline company Max turned towards Fran. "It's all settled, we leave at 5:00 pm so we should arrive in New York early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, are we ready to go," Fran asked.

"Yep." Slipping his hand in hers they headed back out into the city.

Together they visited Buckingham palace and saw the tower bridge. Fran also had her picture taken with Big Ben in the background. A passer by was nice enough to take a second picture with both of them in it. After their stops in the city they traveled a little outside London to see where Max grew up. Fran was geographically fascinated about where he spent his childhood, but felt a little bad for him as he told her stories of his childhood. He didn't grow up with the love and affection as a kid like she did. She was determined to give him as much love and affection as possible.

At about 3:00 in the afternoon Fran and Max were back at the hotel feeling quite exhausted. Needing to be at the airport at 4:00 pm they stayed in the hotel and relaxed their tired bodies from the days activities.

"Fran," Max called into the bedroom.

"What," she yelled back from the bathroom.

"Are you almost packed we need to leave for the airport soon," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gathering my makeup and such then I'm all packed."

Relaxing in a chair Max waited for Fran to finish packing. "Ok sweetie I'm all done," Fran replied walking towards him with her suitcases.

"Alright," he said rubbing his hands together. "Oh, before we leave I kind of wanted to say goodbye to Nigel."

"Sure, we could stop by."

They gathered their bags and went to say their goodbyes to Nigel. After chatting with Nigel they reached the airport. Going through security and everything else Fran and Max found their seats on the plane. Relaxing in their seats they waited for the return to New York to see the rest of the family.

New York:

"Darling wake up," Max said while lightly stroking Fran's cheek.

"Hmm, what, that tickles," Fran replied, playfully swatting his hand away from her face.

"We're back in New York. Are you ready to see the children?"

"Oh am I! I've missed those three kids so much."

Exiting the plane and weaving their way through the crowded airport Fran and Max entered the waiting limo, ready to be taken back to the mansion. The limo stopped in front of the mansion and the couple emerged. Arm in arm they made their way up to the front door."Ready," he asked. "Ready," she answered back giving him a quick kiss.

"We're home," Fran hollered in her nasally voice while walking through the front door.

The kids, who were upstairs immediately recognized the distinctive voice and raced down the stairs to greet Fran and hopefully their father. "Fran," all three kids shouted as they reached the bottom of the stairs smothering her with hugs.

"Are you back for good," Gracie said, looking at her favorite nanny.

"Hopefully," Fran answered back as Max wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"So you're not marrying uncle Nigel," Maggie asked.

"No, I've decided that Nigel isn't the man of my dreams."

"Who is the man of your dreams Fran," a smiling Grace replied knowing just who it was.

"Well I think you can make a pretty good guess," Fran said, tilting her head to the side to lightly kiss Maxwell. "You kids are so hung up on me aren't any of you going to greet your father?"

"I'm so happy you brought Fran home daddy," Gracie happily replied while giving her father a great big bear hug.

"So am I," he responded.

"Yeah dad, I'm glad you made the right decision," Brighton spoke up.

"Yes well, your mother and I have had a long day and we're very tired. After I call C.C. I'm thinking about heading to bed," Maxwell said walking towards his office not realizing what came out of his mouth. 'Did I just refer to Fran as the children's mother? She sure feels like it though,' he thought.

Fran and the kids all looked at each other smiling after what Max said. Everyone of them knew, including Niles that Fran was indeed a part of the Sheffield family. Speaking of Niles where is he? "Where's Niles," Fran asked, wondering why he wasn't there to greet her return back home.

"He left to go to the market before breakfast," Maggie said making her way towards the stairs. "I'm should really finish my homework."

"Me too," Brighton added following his older sister up the stairs to his room.

"What about you angel, what should us girls do," Fran questioned her youngest wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"The morning when you left I really wanted to go to the museum," Grace answered.

"A museum? I've had my share of museums in London what else do you want to do?"

"I also wanted to go shopping."

"There ya go, doesn't that sound more fun than a museum?"

"I do like learning, but shopping does sound fun right now."

"Right after breakfast we'll leave, but now I really need some rest."

about to head upstairs Gracie turned around, "Fran, are you and daddy going to get married?"

"I have an inkling," Fran winked hoping she was right.

"Good." With that Gracie went upstairs to join her brother and sister.


	8. Time alone

Chapter 8: Time alone

Fran and Max's first day back in New York was hectic. From dealing with actors/actresses to caring for three kids at once they barely had any time alone together. Fran sat on the couch finally able to have some time to herself. As Fran was about to close her eyes and doze off Max walked through the front door home from the theater. Fran instantly awakened knowing she still was the nanny and didn't want to get caught sleeping on the job.

"Max your home," Fran said, walking over to greet him.

"Yes finally. I didn't realize how much I've missed down at the theater since I left for London," he said hanging up his coat.

"You look exhausted," she replied massaging the tense muscles in his shoulders.

Loving the feel of Fran kneading his muscles Max already felt more relaxed than when he left earlier in the afternoon. "Oh, that feels good."

"Do you want to continue this somewhere more private," Fran whispered seductively in his ear.

"I really hate to say this, but I just have so much work to catch up on I don't want to waste any time getting started on it. Plus, the sooner I'm done the sooner you and I can have all the private time we want," he said smiling at her, their faces inches apart.

Closing the gap between each others bodies they kissed for what seemed like minutes. Breaking their kiss Fran shoved him towards his office. "In that case get a move on. When your done just call me and we'll finish what we started."

"But now I don't think I'll be able to get anything done with the thoughts going through my head."

"What thoughts are those?"

"Thoughts I'm hoping will happen later tonight."

"Ohh, Mr. Sheffield," Fran exclaimed playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ok, seriously I really need to get to work so, if you don't mind I wish not to be disturbed," Max said on his way to his office.

"Okay honey you can work in private I'll just tend to the kids." 'Hmm, that sounded odd, but I hope to god I will be able to say that more often in the future,' Fran thought, thinking what it would be like to permanently be a part of this wonderful family. Still stuck in her daydream Fran didn't notice Niles dusting, oddly staring at her.

"Thinking about something Miss Fine," Niles questioned, breaking her daydream.

"Oh, Niles you scared me don't do that."

"What had you so deep in thought?"

"Oh you know the usual, the kids, Ma, Max, the family."

"Max?" Niles questioned hearing her call their boss by his first name.

"Oh you don't know," Fran said laughing, knowing Niles doesn't like to be left out of the loop.

"No I don't," he said laughing with her.

"Come on Niles you have to pick up on these things, you're the expert," Fran teasingly replied.

"I know, ever since you both have been gone Babcock hasn't been here so my game is a little off. Anyway, what happened between you and Mr. Sheffield?"

The two friends sat down as Fran told him all about her stay in London.

"So your no longer seeing Nigel?"

"No, he just wasn't the right man for me."

"Fran," Max called from his office.

"That's my cue, now keep dusting," Fran said as she made her way to the office.

Entering his office Fran hopped up on her favorite part of his desk. "Ready to finish what we started," she replied, eyeing him with want.

"Yes, but not right now. Since I'm just about done here I was thinking you and I could have dinner here just the two of us. Then afterwards see a movie together, what do you think?"

"I think I better change," Fran said hopping off his desk.

As she was about to leave he gently grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "Fran, you look beautiful in what you're wearing now. Besides, we're having dinner here there's no need to change," Max said, running his hands through her long curly hair.

"I know, but I'm having dinner with you and I have to look my best."

"Alright, why you put on something smashing I'll have Niles start preparing dinner."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." She quickly kissed him and went upstairs to change.

When Fran came downstairs she didn't see him waiting at the bottom like he usually did. As she approached the dining room Fran saw him standing in the doorway wearing his most expensive suit. 'So he changed too huh,' Fran thought as she stood admiring his handsome figure.

"I see you changed too," Fran said entering the dining room.

"Well I had to I'm dining with you," he responded smiling.

The dining room was dimly lit and the table set for two with candles in the center. "Niles really out did himself this time."

"You know how bad he wants us to be together."

"Probably even more than ma," Fran said, her nasally laugh filling the room.

The two ate dinner discussing the fun times they had in London. After eating Max took Fran's hand in his. "You know sweetheart I'm having such a wonderful time here that I think we should stay and watch the movie here since we're all alone."

"You read my mind," Fran responded with a grin.

They picked out a movie, a thriller but with a little romance behind it. Sitting down with a bowl of popcorn Fran snuggled up to Max resting her head on his shoulder. As they watched the more intense scenes in the movie Fran would tighten the grip she had on his arm. Max instinctively wrapped his arms around her making sure she felt safe. "Are you okay," Max whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine this movie is just a little intense is all."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, I'll be fine as long as I'm right here in your arms," Fran said moving her head so it rested on his chest.

As the movie progressed, one of the more lovey dovey scenes appeared on the screen. Fran glanced up at Max as he watched the movie. Sensing her gaze he looked down into her eyes and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. He was about to pull back when Fran wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed his mouth back down on her own. Hungrily biting at his lips she finally found his tongue as it engaged in a heated battle with her own.

Still locked in their passionate kiss Fran quickly unknotted his tie, yanking it off and letting it fall to the floor. Max let his hands follow the curves of Fran's body stopping at her thighs. He pulled her on top of him not letting their mouths part from each other. Fran was able to get his suit jacket off and also let it fall to the floor. Beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt he stopped her. "Darling maybe we could finish this where no one will walk in on us."

"Your right," Fran stated pulling herself up and adjusting her clothing.

Max picked up his jacket and tie and was quickly yanked in the direction of the stairs. Following Fran's quick pace almost tripping by being practically dragged up the stairs they stopped in front of his bedroom door. As Fran was about to open the door Max quickly snatched her hand. "I don't think this is a good idea, the children being so close in all," he said, hoping she'd understand.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Fran said as she ran her free hand down his arm. "I mean they're fast asleep they won't know a thing."

"Yes, but you know how Grace likes to go into your room in the morning. What will she think when you aren't there?"

"So she's the youngest she may not understand, but the other two probably do and I think they'll be okay with it."

"Okay with it!" Max shouted, forgetting everyone else was asleep. Lowering his voice he continued, "Fran I'm not trying to ruin the rest of our evening, but if you didn't notice we are not married. I know Margaret and Brighton would know what we would be doing I just want to set the right example for them."

Removing her hand from his grasp she slowly turned and headed to her room not uttering a word.

"Fran wait," Max said putting his hand to his temple. "I didn't mean to say it that way its just that this is the first time in years that I have...you know, in my house with the kids around. I didn't mean to hurt you by ending what we were about to do. Fran please say something to me," he pleaded, stopping behind her at her room.

Fran turned to face him, her eyes watery. "I love you, goodnight." She was about to turn the doorknob but he grabbed her arm again and turned her back towards him.

"Why are you starting to cry," he asked soothingly.

Trying to gather her voice Fran managed to respond to his question. "I...I just don't like it when you yell at me for no reason. I can deal with it when I screw things up, but now that we're together I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm sorry I won't yell at you anymore," Max said as he hugged her to him, trying to comfort her.

"Sure you will you can't pass a day without yelling at me for something," Fran said, her mouth forming a smile.

"I want you to understand that I'm not rejecting you I just feel that while we are at home I think we should wait until we're married."

"So does this mean your proposing Mr. Sheffield?"

"Hey I didn't say that. What I meant to say is if we do get married then we can do certain things here."

"What your saying is that if I want to do certain things with you it has to be somewhere other than at home?"

"Yes, but I don't have the time to do those things every night somewhere else. Everything clear now, your not mad at me anymore are you?"

"I was never mad just a little hurt."

"Again I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and you should probably get some sleep," Max said, leaning down to kiss her goodnight.

"It's okay, if they were my kids I would probably feel the same way. I'll see you in the morning goodnight." Fran kissed him back one more time and shut her door. After slipping on her pajamas Fran slid into bed falling into a deep sleep.

Max watched Fran shut her door then proceeded to his own room where he too slipped on his pajamas and got into bed. As he lay wide awake Max turned on his side and let his hand glide over the empty spot next to him. He thought about what it would be like if that spot was once again occupied. Gazing into space he thought about some serious questions that transpired in his brain. Should I marry her? Will she be happy with me? What would I do if she left me? Max laid wide awake for a while thinking about and answering the questions he asked himself. 'Well for one thing she obviously wants to marry me and second, I know she would be very happy with me. But, that last question is a toughie. I really don't know what I would do if Fran left or something happened to her. It's happened once before and I don't know if I would ever recover from another tragedy like Sara's death. I know the odds of it happening again are very slim, but I just feel like in the snap of a finger Fran could be gone. If I stop worrying about it and just move on with life I know I'll be fine. I know one thing for sure, I can't imagine my life without Fran beside me and sharing the rest of our lives together.' After finding the answers to his questions sleep finally overtook him as he dreamt of his and Fran's life together in the coming years.


	9. The proposal

Chapter 9: The proposal

Max woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated from his trip. He thought about that extra gift he bought in the jewelry store in London. Rummaging through the suitcase he brought he fished out the small square box. Opening it and looking inside he smiled. Placing it on his bedside table he proceeded to get ready for the day.

Finally dressed he grabbed the box and put it in his pocket and headed downstairs to his office. Opening the wall safe in his office Max placed the small box inside along with the other important valuable items that were already there. He then headed to the dining room for breakfast where everyone else would be waiting for him.

"Good morning everyone," Max cheerfully stated as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Morning," everyone else stated at once.

Max looked at Fran and smiled, then picked up her free hand and lightly kissed the back of it, not wanting to show too much affection in front of everybody.

"Shouldn't you three be heading to school soon," Max asked his children.

"Yeah, we were just about to leave dad," Brighton said, standing from his chair.

Herding the kids off to school Fran returned to the dining room and sat back down in her spot. "So honey, what's your schedule like for today," Fran asked.

"Well, I have to go down to the theater so we can start rehearsals and I'm sure C.C. is already there arguing with someone. Then I'll be back home later this afternoon to finish some last minute details. I have a special surprise for you tonight so I was thinking we could go out to dinner. Oh, and invite your parents, yetta, and Val."

"Is this like a big family dinner thing and will the kids be there?"

"I guess you could say that and yes the children are coming with." Finishing breakfast Max looked down at his watch noticing he was going to be late. "Oh gee look at the time I really need to get going," Max stated as he headed towards the living room.

Grabbing his briefcase from the center table in the foyer he slipped on his coat and turned to face Fran. "I'll hopefully be back here at around 3:00 this afternoon and we'll leave for the restaurant at 6:00, so plan your afternoon accordingly."

"Alright that should be plenty of time for me to get ready. Have a great day, love you," Fran said straightening his tie.

"I love you too sweetheart," Max answered back, giving her a passionate kiss goodbye. As Max left Fran turned and went to go find Niles.

Entering the kitchen Fran found Niles cleaning up after breakfast. "Oh Niles, everything is just so perfect right now. A week ago who would of thought that me and Mr. Sheffield would end up together?"

"Oh I'm sure everyone except himself knew," Niles said while he was cleaning dishes.

"I almost forgot, there's going to be a big family dinner tonight and your invited so dress nicely."

"Well in that case I better go and try on some of Mr. Sheffield's suits. Why is he planning a "family" dinner anyway?"

"I don't know he said he has a surprise for me and he wanted me to invite Ma, Daddy, Yetta, and Val."

After what Fran said a lightbulb flicked on in Nile's head. "He asked you to invite your parents along?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you see, he wants to give you a surprise and he asked you to invite your family. Also you two are a couple now."

"Niles, do you think Mr. Sheffield is going to propose tonight?"

"After what you told me I just put two and two together and it seems like the most logical explanation."

"Oh my gosh. After all this time I'm finally getting married," Fran dreamily replied as she twirled around the kitchen. "I should call Ma." Picking up the phone Niles stopped her.

"Whoa Nelly, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not," Fran asked dialing her mother's number.

"If you tell her she'll blab to everyone in Queens."

"Niles your right." Still with the phone in her hand Sylvia's voice came through, "hello," she said. Fran quickly hung up the phone and set it down on the counter.

"Not that I don't want everyone in Queens to know I'm getting married I just don't want to ruin the surprise."

"But now that you know, you're going to have to act surprised."

"Niles please, I can act surprised," Fran cockily stated.

Fran was about to start making some tea when there was a light knocking on the kitchen door. Glancing through the window Fran opened the door and Val walked in looking positively happy.

"Oh Fran you're never going to believe what happened to me today," Val said as sat down at the table.

"What," Fran replied setting the teapot of water on the stove.

"You know that pharmacist Fred who works at that drugstore down the street from the donut shop?"

"Yeah, why."

"Well, I stopped in to pick up my allergy medication and he asked me out."

"No, really!"

"Yeah, can you believe it I finally have a date in god knows how long."

"Oh Val that's wonderful. Speaking of dates your invited to this big dinner tonight so if you want you can invite Fred."

"A big dinner, for what?"

"I have a feeling a certain someone is going to get proposed to."

"Who?"

"Oy Val, me. Mr. Sheffield is going to propose, so from now until tonight you can't tell anyone a single word about it, got it?"

"Okay Fran your secret is safe with me, but I think Niles is eavesdropping over there," Val whispered to Fran as she pointed at Niles.

Fran just rolled her eyes as she poured some tea for Val and herself.

"Hey Val, do you have anything going on this morning?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to get my hair and nails done then buy the most exquisite dress and I thought you could come with me."

"I would love to go with you."

"Okay let me go grab my purse and then we can go."

Fran and Val went to get their hair and nails done. Afterwards off to Loehmann's to get Fran the most beautiful dress they could find. Several hours later they returned back to the mansion with new hairstyles, nails, and several shopping bags.

"I have to put this stuff up in my room so be back here by 6:00 pm because that's when we're leaving."

"Okay, back here by 6:00 got it."

"See ya later tonight Val."

"Bye Fran," Val said as she left.

"How was shopping Miss Fine," Niles asked her, approaching the front door.

"It was fabulous. I found this really pretty knock-off dress that I'm gonna wear tonight."

"I too found something to wear."

"Been going through Mr. Sheffield's closet again Niles?"

"What? He's not home and plus I'm the one that does his laundry and takes his suits to the cleaners so I think I'm entitled to go through his closet," Niles stated defending himself.

"Okay, I'm gonna go put these bags upstairs and tell me when Max gets home," Fran said, heading up the stairs.

"Will do Miss Fine," Niles replied, retreating back to the kitchen.

At about 3:30 pm Max walked through the front door hanging his coat up in the side closet like he always does.

"Fran," Max called out to her.

Hearing his boss's voice Niles made his way to the foyer. "Afternoon sir. Miss Fine Mr. Sheffield is home," Niles bellowed towards the stairs.

Fran came barreling down the stairs to greet Max. "Hi sweetie how was your day at the theater," Fran asked giving him a kiss.

"Where do I begin, first when I arrived C.C. was arguing with the director which made my lead actress frustrated and upset. Next thing I know she's refusing to go on unless C.C. stops yelling which is basically everyday, so I don't know, my day was pretty hectic. What did you do today sweetheart after the children left for school?"

Sitting on the couch Fran told Max about her day with Val. "Sounds like your day was more fun than mine," Max said rising from the couch and on his way to his office.

"Well shopping and getting your hair and nails done is fun."

At that moment the kids came home from a boring, tiring day at school. "Hi kids how was school," Fran exclaimed greeting the kids.

"Eh, the usual," Brighton said.

"Great," Maggie answered.

"I discovered that most kids at school are egocentric," Gracie replied.

Fran looked at Grace unsure of what she was talking about. "Sweetie use smaller words."

"Self-centered, Fran a lot of the kids at school only think about themselves and don't care about anyone else."

"Oh, well I knew what it meant I just wanted to see if you did," Fran said smiling down at Gracie.

"Sure Fran," Gracie responded with a smile.

"Kids, before you go upstairs I just wanted to say that the whole family is having a special dinner tonight so put on something nice we're leaving at 6:00 pm."

"Okay," all three kids hollered back at once.

At 6:00 pm Fran made her entrance down the stairs in the new dress she bought earlier that day. Max, who watched as she descended the stairs in the most beautiful navy blue gown with a plunging neckline that also hugged her curves, stood positively speechless.

He grasped her hand in his and looked her up and down. "Fran you look so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, you also look handsome yourself."

"Everyone ready," Max asked aloud.

Everyone including the Fine's, Val, Fred, and Niles piled into the limo. Limited space inside had everybody tightly squished together as they headed for the Rainbow Room, Fran's favorite restaurant. "Fran, thanks for letting me invite Fred to come along with me," Val said.

"Of course sweetie," Fran replied back.

Max sat with Fran pressed tightly against him. He felt a little nervous about tonight as he fingered the box inside his pocket. 'I can do this, I've done it before there's nothing to be worried about I know she'll say yes,' he thought.

"What are ya thinking about Max?"

He was startled by Fran's voice breaking his train of thought. "Oh, um nothing," he said facing her.

"Are ya sure, I mean you looked pretty deep in thought."

"Darling I'm fine."

Fran rolled her eyes, "if you say so," she mumbled under her breath.

Minutes later they arrived at the restaurant everyone eager to escape the crowded limo. The group was seated at a fairly large secluded table in a part of the restaurant. One by one everyone gave their dinner order to the waiter.

Clearing his throat Max stood up and addressed the entire table. "Family and friends you are all probably wondering why I have invited you all here. Well this is a very special evening for everyone." Turning towards Fran and looking her in the eyes he continued, "Fran, you have changed this whole family ever since you knocked on our door three years ago. Sweetheart, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it. So to say thanks for everything you've done for me and the family I want you to answer this question for me."

Fran listened to what he was saying and tears of happiness formed in Fran's eyes as she couldn't believe what he was about to ask her.

Pulling the box from his pocket Max bent down on one knee and opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring Fran has ever seen. "Fran, will you marry me?"

Fran put her hands to her cheeks, her tears of happiness finally falling from her lashes. "Oh Max, yes I will marry you I love you so much," Fran happily answered flinging her arms around his neck.

Max placed the diamond solitaire ring on Fran's finger and crushed his lips to hers engaging in a passionate kiss that would start their lives together as a couple.

Everyone at the table witnessing this memorable moment clapped and gave their congratulations to the engaged couple.

Breaking their kiss Max wiped away Fran's tears and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy my daughter is finally getting married," Sylvia said, interrupting their moment.

Fran and Max sat back down their hands still clutched together. The ladies at the table instantly started discussing wedding details while the guys talked about a bachelor party and of course Niles thinking about how to break the news to Babcock. After dinner and as dessert was served the band began to play.

"May I have this dance future Mrs. Sheffield," Max asked, offering his hand.

"Of course Mr. Sheffield," Fran responded, placing her hand in his.

Everyone at the table watched the couple, who were very much in love, sway to the beautiful music. "Max, you don't even know how happy I am right now," Fran said.

"You don't know how happy I am right now either," Max replied, weaving his fingers through her hair.

They danced to several songs before heading back to their table. After hours of chatting the family once again piled into the cramped limo. The whole ride back home Fran and Max couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Back at the mansion the Sheffield's said their goodbyes to the Fine's, Val, and Fred. Eyeing each other Fran and Max were eager to get some much needed "sleep." Sensing this Niles faced his boss and dearest friend, "congratulations sir. You too Miss...Fran."

"Thank you Niles," they both responded.

"Yeah, congratulations Fran and dad," Brighton stated for him and his siblings.

"Thank you kids," Fran said.

"So darling ready to finish off the evening?"

Fran didn't answer him she just kissed him with all the love she had for him. After a few minutes she broke their embrace, grabbing his hand, they bolted upstairs to his room to end the night passionately.

After showing each other how much they loved the other multiple times Fran and Max fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of the wonderful life they would share in the future.

**AN: I was originally going to end the story here, but I've been thinking about continuing it since I'm having such a wonderful time writing it. Everyone out there reading this fabulous story what do you think, should I continue?**


	10. The Argument

**AN: Sorry** **its been a while, but I've been working on a new story so my creative thinking has been elsewhere. **

Chapter 10: The Argument

The next morning Max woke up and looked at his beautiful fiancée sleeping next to him, her arm wrapped around his bare waist. He turned over to fully face her and she immediately adjusted to his movement, cuddling back up to him. Brushing hair out of her face Max left a whisper of a kiss on Fran's lips. Fran crinkled her nose and Max repeated his action, but this time longer and with more passion.

Fran's eyes fluttered open and she gazed into the green eyes of the man that captured her heart. Reaching her hand up she caressed the rough stubble of his unshaven face. She loved it when he didn't shave for a few days. It gave him that rugged outdoors look.

"I love it when you don't shave, it gives you that extra sexy look," Fran said, still feeling his chin.

"Yeah, well I love it when you directly get out of bed and sashay around the house in your bathrobes. It too gives you that extra sexy look," Max replied back, putting his hand over hers.

"Aren't we generous with the compliments this morning," she responded, laying on top of him and gliding her hands up his bare arms.

"I had to since you were so generous to me last night," he said, inching his face closer to Fran's until his lips were mere millimeters away from hers.

"Wanna continue being generous in the shower?"

"I one hundred percent agree," Sealing the distance between their mouths he picked Fran up in one fluid motion carrying her into the bathroom all without breaking their long sensuous kiss and continued their loving assault on each other's bodies.

After their relaxing shower Fran and Max were able to make it down for breakfast on time. Sitting down Max smiled at Fran while resting his forehead against hers. Staring into each other's eyes they were oblivious to the stares of everyone in the dining room. Sensing multiple pairs of eyes on them Fran and Max broke their gaze and turned towards everyone else.

"What?" Fran said, looking back at everyone else.

"Do you have to be all kissy face in front of us," Brighton whined.

"Oh come on Brighton, I think it's romantic." Maggie gave her parents a sly grin.

"Fran, can we discuss the wedding today?" Gracie pleaded.

"We sure can angel. Honey, do you want to join the wedding discussion?" Fran glanced at Max, his expression showed little interest in the subject.

"Um, darling you know I would, but I have to leave for the theater soon. C.C. will be waiting for me anyway. Oh, I completely forgot to tell C.C. about our engagement."

"Already taken care of sir." Niles had a smug look on his face as he stood near the dining room table.

"Oh don't tell me, you left her a message on her answering machine?" Fran knew her friend too well to know the antics he pulled on Miss Babcock.

Max gave his butler a disapproving look.

"Um...yeah." Was all Niles said as he quickly retreated back into the kitchen after seeing his boss's expression.

Finishing breakfast Max stood from the table and made his way to the front door to depart for the theater, Fran right behind him.

Since it was a warm spring day there was no need for an overcoat. Fran began straightening his tie like she did every morning when he left for the theater. Grabbing his briefcase in one hand he pulled Fran to him, a little roughly, his free arm wrapped around her waist. "Maybe if I'm free you and I could have a romantic lunch together, how does that sound?"

Placing her arms around his neck she played with the short hairs that were there. "That sounds fabulous, Niles could probably drop me off. Well, you have a wonderful day honey and don't let any actors get you," she said a little sternly.

He chuckled. "I won't. I'll see you in a few hours sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you more." Pulling his head towards hers their lips met in a passionate kiss. After a minute they broke apart and Fran hugged him one last time then watched him leave.

At the theater

The director and C.C. were in a heated argument when Max arrived. "C.C. what are you two arguing about?" Max made his way to the front of the stage.

"Maxwell, this buffoon of a director doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

The director glared at C.C. ready to defend himself to her once again. About to open his mouth Max cut him off. "C.C. It doesn't matter, we don't have time for this. Opening night is in two months and we've barely started rehearsals." Turning to the cast, "places everybody we're starting from the top." His voice echoed through the theater and all the actors and actresses appeared onstage ready to go.

"Hey, that's my job." The director stared at Maxwell.

Max gave him a who-cares-I'm-the-producer look and took a seat in the front row, a script in hand. C.C. left the director to do his job and sat down next to Max.

Hours later they just finished rehearsing act two and decided to take a lunch break. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket Max called home and invited Fran to come down to the theater so they could have lunch together. Putting his phone back in his pocket he stood up and stretched. Walking back to the stage he spoke to the orchestra conductor about the tempo of some of the pieces in act two.

Half an hour later Fran arrived at the theater and noticed some of the cast and crew were staring at her strangely. Looking around she spotted Max talking to someone and headed over to greet him.

A cello player stood from his chair and walked up to Fran. "You're Sheffield's fiancée right?" Holding out his hand he gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm Chris, the cello player," he gestured to the string instrument.

"Hi, and yes I'm Max's fiancée, Fran Fine." She shook his hand smiling back.

Hearing Fran's distinctive voice he turned and saw her talking to one of the musicians. Not liking her talking or flirting with other men a wave of jealousy pulsated through him. 'What is she doing? Every guy she meets she has to flirt with. We're going to be married soon for goodness sakes,' he thought. Walking up behind her Max cleared his throat to get her attention.

Turning at the sound she found Max staring at her not looking too happy. "Sweetie, are you ready to go?" She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I was just talking to Chris, the cello player. He says the play is doing very well so far."

"Hmm yes. I do suppose we could head out." Putting his suit jacket back on he placed his arm protectively around her waist.

"It was nice meeting you Chris." Fran waved back at the young man.

"You too." Picking up his cello he went back to fix the last few measures at the end of the last song.

Once outside the theater Max turned towards Fran and waited for an explanation. "Well?" He stated exasperatedly.

"Well what? I didn't do anything wrong." Placing her hands on her hips she too waited for a response.

"You do too know what, for talking to that...musician." He pointed to the theater next to him to emphasize his point.

Fran let out a laugh. "You are unbelievable. You think that every guy I talk to I'm supposedly flirting with them, is that it? And you know damned well I would never cheat on you. I don't know why you constantly have to be jealous about me having a nice conversation with someone I've only just met. You know I love you with all my heart, but why can't ya get it through your head that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I'm not interested in any other man but you. You're not the only one that has to deal with this you know. I see how other women look at you and I try not to let it bother me unless they're all over you." Taking a deep breath she continued, "You know what I don't really feel hungry anymore I'm gonna go back home, I'll see ya later."

After her outburst she turned away from him and started walking down the now crowded sidewalk. Max was still glued to his spot after listening to what she said to him.

"Fran, wait!" He shouted, jogging to catch up with her. Finally catching her he gently pulled her around so she would be facing him. "Sweetheart I'm sorry, but I can't help it I just instantly go off when I see some other man talk to you. The reason I get so jealous is because...I never want to lose you." Placing his hand on her cheek he wiped away a few lone tears with his thumb that were painted there. "Please forgive me," he pleaded.

Turning her head away from him tears kept flowing down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry Maxwell I just feel hurt that you don't trust me around other men. I'm taking a taxi home." Removing his hand from her face Fran turned and hailed a taxi.

"Sweetheart, of course I trust you I just..." His voice trailed off as he watched her get into the yellow taxi which then sped right by him. Watching the taxi blend in with afternoon traffic he nervously ran his hands through his hair. 'Well there goes our plans for a romantic lunch together,' he thought. Kicking a loose pebble on the sidewalk he slowly dragged himself back into the theater.

In the taxi Fran gave the driver the address to the mansion. She usually went to her parent's apartment after she and Max had an argument, but her mother probably wouldn't listen just tell her to forgive him and marry him already. Letting go a little bit of a smile at her thoughts she looked out the window and saw Max standing motionless on the sidewalk watching her. It broke her heart to see him with pain clearly written across his face, but she needed to say what she had to say. Like every lasting relationship trust is a big factor and he certainly doesn't think he can trust her around other men. Not wanting to let the argument get to her Fran wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and fixed her makeup.

The taxi driver glanced up in his rear view mirror and saw Fran wiping her face. "Rough day?" He asked sympathetically.

"Sort of, I just had a horrible argument with my fiancée."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that I hope everything works out."

Fran felt a little uneasy talking about her personal life to a cab driver, but he seemed nice enough. 'If Max were here he'd probably have his hand over my mouth,' Fran thought with a smile. She looked down at the beautiful engagement ring on her left hand. Thinking about the man who gave it to her she felt bad about leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk, but the way he treated her was unacceptable. Fran knew she wouldn't stay mad at him forever and a little time to herself was exactly what she needed.

Max slumped into his chair in the office he had at the theater. Staring at a family picture of when they went on their recent vacation Max put his face in his hands. Hearing a knock on the door he lifted his head and quickly pulled himself together. "Come in," he ordered.

C.C. walked in holding the budget for the play in her hands. "Maxwell, here's the budget for the play that you wanted." Placing the stack of papers on the edge of his desk she turned to leave when she noticed the far away look on his face. "Maxwell, what's wrong why are you back early from your lunch with nanny fine?"

"Fran," he quietly stated.

"What?" She was feeling confused by the response he gave her.

"Fran! Her name is Fran not nanny Fine do you understand!" He shouted at C.C., his voice echoing through the small office. C.C. Stepped back at his outburst and watched him now breathing heavily and his teeth clenched.

Seeing her frightened face he softened his tone of voice. "C.C. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but all this frustration, hurt, and anger just needed to come out. I do mean what I said though. Fran is going to be my wife and I would like you to call her by her first name from now on, ok?"

All C.C. did was nod. Finding her voice she spoke up, "what happened today between you and nanny Fi...I mean Fran?" It felt weird saying nanny Fine's first name, but to keep on Maxwell's good side she thought it might be smart even though she didn't like it.

"We just had an argument and I really don't feel like talking about it."

"I'll leave you alone then." C.C. exited his office and went back to the stage.

After C.C. left he grabbed the papers on his desk and rifled through them. "Dammit, I'm never going to get anything done now," he mumbled under his breath while replaying the fight he had with Fran over and over in his head.


	11. The Makeup

**AN: Well, here we go, after the argument. The italics represent thoughts because I got tired of writing he thought, she thought, etc. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 11: The Makeup

Fran stepped out of the taxi and slowly made her way through the front door of the mansion. She hung up her light jacket in the closet. Niles appeared in the foyer after he heard Fran come in.

"Miss Fine, why are you back so soon?"

"Oh um, Max and I had a little argument at the theater and I thought it was best to just come back home. I really don't feel like going into detail about it, maybe later."

"Okay. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but I feel a little tired. I think I'll just go lay down for a moment."

"If you haven't eaten I could make you some lunch?"

"Geez Niles, what's with all the questions? I'm just tired and frustrated and don't feel like eating anything right now, but thanks for asking anyway." Fran headed upstairs.

Niles stood where he was in the foyer. _'I wonder what they could be arguing about? I'll just wait for Mr. Sheffield to come home and vaguely ask him about it.'_

Upstairs Fran went to her room instead of the master bedroom. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes willing to fall asleep. After a few minutes Fran kept tossing and turning unable to get to sleep. She stood up from her bed and left her room. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Max's room. _'Just because I miss his presence. I'm still a little angry at him.'_ Fran stepped inside his room and pulled back the covers of the big bed. She laid down on what was now her side of the bed and pulled the sheets back up to her chin. Fran rolled over and wrapped her arms around his pillow. She inhaled the smell of his lingering cologne and closed her eyes eventually drifting off to sleep.

Maxwell came home after a horrible day at the theater. Ever since the fight with Fran that afternoon the rest of his day went downhill from there. Setting his briefcase on the center table he went to his office. Sitting down in his chair Max gazed at the picture of Fran he kept on his desk. He ran his thumb over her beautiful face as he held the slender frame in his hand. "I'm so sorry Fran. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to understand I would never do such a thing," he said to himself. Hearing a knock on the door he set the picture down quickly and glanced up.

Niles entered his boss's office with a cup of tea. "I thought you might like some tea, sir."

"Thank you Niles." Max took the cup from Niles and slowly drank the tea, letting the warm liquid soothe his dry throat.

"Niles, have you seen Fran today?" He asked his butler.

"Yes, she came home earlier and went straight upstairs and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh god Niles it's all my fault," Max cried as he buried his face in his hands.

"What's your fault?"

Maxwell looked at his butler surprisingly. "Niles, are you telling me you don't know what's wrong with Fran?"

Niles glanced around the office frantically. "Yes, I suppose so."

A smile played across Max's lips as he spoke. "Usually you and Fran tell each other everything."

"I know. What's happening to me sir?"

"I have to go and talk to her. You say she's still upstairs right?" Niles nodded and Max stood up and made his way upstairs. Niles was left in the office still wondering what their fight was about.

Max stopped in front of Fran's room. He lightly knocked and waited for a response. Hearing nothing he slowly and silently stepped inside her room. He gazed at Fran's bed and noticed the sheets askew. _'Where is she? She was obviously here at some point.' _Looking around her room he left and retreated to his own room.

He opened the door to his room and stopped in his tracks. He saw Fran lying in his bed, the sheets hugging her, and her hugging his pillow. He caught his breath as he gazed at her beautiful features. _'She's even more beautiful than I can remember,_' he thought. He took off his jacket and tie and laid them across the back of a chair. Making his way to his side of the bed he never took his eyes off her sleeping form. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt he slid into bed next to Fran. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. She shifted in her sleep at his touch. He kept caressing her cheek until her eyes opened.

Fran felt a tickling sensation on her face and slowly opened her eyes. She gazed deeply into his eyes and saw the love he had for her and she knew he was sorry for what he did. Fran placed her hand on the side of his face and lovingly stroked his cheek and neck. "Darling, I'm so sorry for my actions and my jealousy this afternoon. There was no need for me to act like that," he sweetly replied.

"And I'm also sorry for my angry outburst towards you. It's just that, what you were implying about me and that musician really got to me. You know I would never cheat on you, right?" I mean, where else am I gonna find a gorgeous millionaire who loves me with all his heart?"

"Yes, I know you would never do anything like that to me and you won't find anyone else like me but right here." He lowered his lips to hers until he captured her mouth with his. Max's hands slid down the side of her neck and shoulders until he rested them on her hips. Fran glided her fingers through his thick black hair and ran her hand down his back. "Fran...," he breathed out after he broke their kiss. "There's still one more thing I have to tell you."

"What?" She asked, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck.

"I just wanted to say that I trust you completely around other men and I won't act like that ever again."

"Oh honey, I forgive you." She pushed him on to his back and rolled over on top of him unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. She gently kissed the center of his bare chest and redirected her mouth back to his, kissing him deeply.

Max sat up so Fran could remove the shirt from his body. Max pulled Fran's sweater over her head, revealing her lace bra to him. He let his fingers glide over her breasts as he kissed down her throat and chest. Fran ran her hands back over his smooth toned upper body until they wrapped around his neck. "Sweetie, I love you so much and I hate it when we fight." Fran breathlessly replied, tilting her head back as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Max removed his mouth from her neck and gazed into her eyes. "I do too, but I like it when we makeup," he replied with a smile.

They finished removing the rest of each other's clothes and made love slowly and passionately. Afterwards Fran lay next to Max with her head resting on his chest and his arm draped over her side. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm," Fran moaned.

"Why did you come into my room after you got home today?"

"At first I went to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I went to your room because I always sleep good with you next to me."

"But, I wasn't with you."

"I know. I felt really sad when I got home after our fight and being in your room makes me feel better so I snuggled with your pillow to remind myself that you're there with me."

Max hugged her to him tighter. "Don't worry darling as long as we're together you will never be alone. I promise you'll always have something that will remind you of me if I have to be away from you."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Fran said, sitting up and looking down at him.

"Well, marrying you means I will be with you forever and I will love you forever."

Tears of happiness sprang to Fran's eyes at his words. She snuggled back up to him and they laid together for a while longer just holding each other closely. "Are the children home yet?" Max asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Glancing over at the bedside alarm clock it read 4:30 pm. "They should be home," Fran answered.

"Then we should probably get up and get dressed before dinner."

"But I want to stay right here."

"Will joining me in the shower get you out of bed?" Max suggested, removing himself from her embrace.

"You always know just what to say don't you?"

"Of course I do," he stated.

"Alright mister lets not get too cocky," Fran playfully replied.

"Who said I was being cocky? You're the one whose jealous because I know how to sweet talk you." He gave her that smile she has come to love so much.

"I am not." She lightly smacked his arm.

"Oh yeah, I think you are."

"Am not. I can sweet talk you too."

"Really, show me?" He said getting out of bed and standing up.

Fran let out a smile. "No!" And she rushed past him into the bathroom.

"Oh, I don't think so." He chased her into the bathroom where they continued their wonderful late afternoon together.

After their shower Fran crept back to her old room and changed into a fresh set of clothes. When she was done getting dressed she felt two arms snake around her waist from behind. "Honey, what are you doing?" Fran asked.

"I'm just being affectionate. Should I stop?"

"I was just wondering." He started to remove his arms but Fran grabbed his hands and pulled him back. "I didn't say stop did I?"

He chuckled. "You know what, I really don't want this day to end. You know, the late afternoon part of the day not the argument," he clarified.

"Honey like I say, it doesn't have to end as long as we have each other and we don't argue, everyday can seem like this."

Max laughed. "Sweetheart, I know we'll argue, but promise me we'll makeup like we did earlier."

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise." She lightly kissed him. "We should probably head downstairs for dinner." She added.

"You're right." They exited Fran's room and went downstairs together to sit down with the children and have dinner as a happy family.

**AN: Just so y'all know I'm not quite done with this story yet there's still a few more ideas to be added. I'm also working on my second story which hopefully I plan to have done very soon. So, hang in there.**


	12. The best day everI think

**AN: Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. I have been pretty busy lately so I haven't had as much free time to write this one. I'm sad to say this is the last chapter of this story. I know I'm sad too, but I had a wonderful time writing it and I'm very thankful to all the people who have not only reviewed my first story, but took the time to read it. Don't worry this isn't the end of Twinsfan725's writing I have many more stories coming your way very soon. This chapter was my most favorite to write and it includes hurt, drama, and love brought together in one. Hope you enjoy the finale of Mine to Love and don't forget to tell me what ya thought of it**.

Chapter 12: The best day ever...I think?

A month later...

The big day was almost here. The next day Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine are to be married.

The past few weeks have been hectic for both of them. While Max was busy working on his latest production Fran was gathering last minute wedding details. With their busy schedules they barely had time for each other, except at night of course. But by then they were both equally exhausted from their day.

The day before their wedding Fran was out shopping with Val for fancy negligees and what not for the honeymoon.

Fran held up a white lace negligee in front of her. "Okay, what'd ya think of this one?" Fran asked her best friend.

Val gazed intently at the white fabric. "I don't know Fran, I mean isn't it a little too exposing? The whole family is gonna see ya walking down the aisle."

Fran rolled her eyes at Val's comment. "Val! This is a negligee honey, not the actual wedding dress. I thought I told you we were shopping for a negligee?"

Val shrugged "I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah, I guess," Fran muttered under her breath. Still holding the white fabric she turned to Val again. "I think I'm gonna get this one. Ya think Max will like it?"

Val rolled her eyes. "Fran, he's gonna look at it for like two seconds then rip it off you. I don't think it matters what one you get."

"I guess that was a stupid question," Fran said.

Fran glanced at the silver watch on her wrist. "Val! We have to be at my mother's in less than two hours!" She exclaimed.

Her mother was big on the tradition of not having the groom see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. So in about two hours Fran and Val were going to her mother's to spend the last day together as single women. Fran that is.

Fran purchased the white negligee she had previously tried on. Then the two friends settled into the limo Max gave Fran and were on their way back to the mansion.

Inside the limo Val turned to face Fran. "Why are we going back to the mansion anyway, I mean aren't we supposed to go to your mother's?"

"I know Val, but I still have an hour left with him before the wedding day. Don't you think I should at least say goodbye?"

Val nodded in agreement.

Arriving at the mansion Fran rushed through the front door and bolted for Max's office. Niles heard the door fly open and glanced quickly enough to see Fran running through the door making a dash for his boss's office. 'What on earth has gotten in to her,' Niles thought. He had a pretty good indication and left the foyer with a smile on his face.

Fran stopped in front of the door to his office. She was about to knock but thought better of it. Instead she opened the door and stepped inside. She slowly walked over to the edge of his desk eyeing him with want.

Max glanced up seeing Fran enter his office. A wicked smile formed across his lips as he noticed the way she was walking towards him. He watched as she hopped up on the oh-so-familiar corner of his desk. He felt himself becoming very turned on from the way she crossed her legs.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Max asked. But he knew exactly what her answer was before he even thought of the question.

She leaned in close enough to smell his cologne and feel the warmth of his breath on her face. "You know exactly what I want," she seductively whispered. "You."

He didn't need to think twice. He stood from his chair, placing the palms of his hands on each side of her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Fran wrapped one arm around his waist while the other glided through his mass of dark hair. For minutes their mouths clung to each other, their heads turning every which way. Finally, they let go and stared into one another's eyes not uttering a word. They both knew what they wanted and no one was going to interrupt them.

Fran glanced down at her watch once more seeing she only had about forty-five minutes left until her mother would be there to take her home for the night. He read her mind. Before she knew it Max had picked her up from underneath her legs and was walking out of his office towards the stairs.

Upstairs in _their_ room Max gently laid Fran down on the bed and immediately began to rain light kisses down her neck and throat. Fran could hardly breathe from the sensation he was creating. She loved how every time they were alone like this he would impress her more each time. His mouth moved back up her neck and down her jaw capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Darling, I can't wait for tomorrow. I love you so much," Max said.

"Then show me," Fran whispered.

He did just that. He always put her pleasures before himself to show her how much she meant to him. Because of their lack of time their intimate moment was rushed, but still gentle and passionate as any other.

After their short time together Fran was busy putting on her clothes while Max laid in bed watching her every move. Fran sensed his stare and shot a glance his way. "What're ya staring at me for?" She asked, giving him a smile.

He smiled back. "I'm just admiring the woman I love," he said.

"Aww, how sweet of you to say. But honey aren't you gonna get dressed? Ma will be here any minute."

He did as he was asked and got out of bed and slipped on his boxers then reached for his pants. With his pants on he fastened the belt around his waist and proceeded to button up his shirt. Fully clothed he strolled to the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

Coming out of the bathroom Max didn't see Fran anywhere. He scanned the room with his eyes. Still nowhere to be seen he went downstairs to look for her. He found her sitting on the couch looking through one of her magazines. He snuck up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

Startled Fran turned to find Max standing behind the couch, a smile on his face. "Honey, don't sneak up on me like that," she said.

"Sorry, you weren't in our room so I came down here to find you."

"Now that ya found me what do you need?"

He was about to answer when Sylvia came through the front door. "C'mon lets go," Sylvia stated.

Max was the first to object. "What? Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom 24 hours before the wedding," Fran explained.

Max gave a short laugh. "That's preposterous. How can it be bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?" He argued.

Fran playfully slapped his shoulder to shut him up. "Don't question the ways just go with it and I promise you'll see me sooner than you think."

"Fran we're wasting time. Where's Valerie we need to get going?" Sylvia said impatiently.

"Okay." She turned to face her fiancé. "Sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, but I'll miss you."

Max snaked his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "I love you more," he winked, knowing that was her line.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Releasing her grip she gave him a goodbye kiss and turned to her mother. "I'm all ready."

Val finally came into view as she entered the foyer. "We're leaving already?"

Sylvia nodded and Val and Fran left the mansion on their way to the apartment.

At her mother's Fran and Val were busy doing each other's nails like they would do when they were younger. All the while Sylvia was standing in the doorway of Fran's childhood room gazing over her daughter and best friend. Finally, her daughter was getting married. And to the best son in-law they could ever wish for. To Sylvia it felt like yesterday that her daughter was just a little girl. Now here she was twenty-nine...thirty...well, lets just say now she's all grown up starting a life of her own. "Girls, there's pie in the kitchen," Sylvia said. She almost forgot about the pie that was cooling in the kitchen. One whiff of the delicious dessert and her current thoughts were gone.

Fran turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Okay, Ma. We'll be right out," Fran responded.

"Hey Fran. I was thinking after that piece of pie we could go out for a drink to celebrate your last day as a single woman. What'd ya say?" Val asked.

"Sounds great Val." She paused while blowing on her finished nails. "But only ONE drink cause you know what happens when I drink too much alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah I remember because last time you ended up in Mr. Sheffield's bed."

"But now I won't need alcohol to end up in his bed." Fran let out her familiar nasally laugh and Val joined in the fun.

They managed to each get a slice of pie before her mother ate the whole thing. But lately Sylvia has been doing very well on her diet and Fran was very proud of her mother. Fran and Val finally convinced Sylvia to let them go out for a celebratory drink. "Just one," her mother warned. "I don't want you to be intoxicated for your wedding." The girls nodded understandingly and headed out into the night of the busy city.

The two friends stepped out of the yellow taxi into the warm spring night. Usually when Fran went to a bar or a club she wore her tight tops and short skirts, but tonight she thought it might be better to dress a little more conservatively. I mean, she wasnt here to pick up men because she already found hers. Tonight was a celebration. They entered the small establishment a few streets over from her parent's apartment and each took a seat at the bar.

The bartender strolled over their way. "What'll it be tonight, ladies?" He asked.

"I'll have a pink martini, dry," Fran said.

"And you?" The bartender asked Val.

"I'll have the same."

The bartender nodded and started to prepare the two drinks.

"So Fran, are you excited or nervous for the wedding tomorrow?" Val asked.

"Of course I'm excited. I can't wait for tomorrow. I finally get to marry him. Its a dream come true that's for sure."

"Has he told you where you're going for your honeymoon?"

"No, but I'm sure it's probably some big surprise. Maybe a cruise, I hope."

"Here you are ladies," the bartender interrupted their conversation by placing their drinks in front of them.

They each took a drink from their glasses then continued with their conversation.

Val let out a deep sigh. "Oh Fran, you're so lucky. You finally have the man of your dreams and I just wish I could find a guy who treats me like Mr. Sheffield treats you."

Fran put her hand on Val's shoulder to comfort her. "Oh Val, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone soon. Like now. You see over there that guy's staring at you," Fran said pointing to a table in the corner. "Do you want me to invite him over?"

"You'd do that for me?" Val put her hand to her chest as a sign of thankfulness.

"Of course." Fran went to the corner of the small bar and introduced herself to the man sitting at the table.

From at the bar Val could see Fran charm this guy into coming over and sitting down. He was taller with dark hair. Wore a simple button down shirt and jeans. Not overly attractive, but still had the looks that appealed to Val. And she was right. The cute guy and Fran were heading her way.

"Ted, this is Val. Val, this is Ted." Fran gestured with her hands as she introduced the two to each other.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ted said extending his hand. He smiled at Val, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hi," Val responded shyly as she shook his hand.

"So Fran tells me you work at the donut shop on tenth avenue," Ted said, taking a seat next to Val with his glass in his hand.

Val gave Fran an angry glare feeling a little embarrassed by her job. "Yeah, I like it there. It isn't a high paying job or anything, but it gets me through," she proudly stated.

He nodded as he listened. After some more small talk between Val and Ted Fran turned away from them to give them some privacy. The bartender now met Fran's gaze when she turned away from Val.

"Feel a little left out?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, a little," Fran responded. "I guess now I know how it feels to be on this side of the door. I'm usually the one flirting with other men. I'm not used to sitting by myself." Fran said and drank the last of her martini then set the glass down in front of her.

The bartender took her glass. "You want another?" He asked holding up the glass.

"Uh," Fran started. She turned to see her friend deep in conversation with Ted. She thought for a moment. 'Oh just one more what harm will it do if I have just one more drink?' She thought. "One more please," she asked the bartender.

"Coming right up."

Fran sat and waited for the bartender to come back with her SECOND drink. She was lost in her thoughts when a tap on her shoulder shook her out of them. Fran turned and met the hazel eyes of a brown haired young man.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I thought you could use some company," he said.

"How'd ya know?" Fran responded. 'What're ya doing Fran?' Her conscience said.

"The far away expression on your face tells me you feel a little alone."

"You guessed right. I mean, I'm uh...not alone I just feel a little left out cause my friend sort of met someone. Well, I fixed her up, but you get the idea."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh no. Go ahead, I don't mind."

He sat down. "I'm Drew."

"Fran Fine. Well, actually I'm getting married tomorrow so my name will be Fran Sheffield."

He was stunned. A gorgeous young woman sitting next to him getting married. And tomorrow she said. "Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks. Yeah, my friend and I came here for a drink to celebrate."

"He must be a lucky guy to be marrying such a beautiful woman."

Fran giggled at his comment. _Uh oh._ She was already being hit on and now she was going along with it. That's not good. "Oh stop," she said, playfully hitting his arm. "Yes, he is lucky because I waited for him for three years to make a commitment. Longer than that and I don't know what I would've done," she laughed.

"Wow you two dated for three years?"

"Oh no. Technically we only dated for a couple of weeks. You see three years ago I became the nanny to his children." She received an odd look from him. "No, no, it wasn't like that. He's a widower so he was a little repressed because of his late wife so thats why it took him a while to make a commitment. After getting to know each other and living in the same house for a while the pieces just seemed to fall into place. He's such a wonderful man with three of the best kids I have come to love as my own."

She just revealed a large piece of her personal life to some guy she just met. And truth be told she didn't care if he thought three years to make a commitment was pathetic. She really needed that SECOND martini right now. She looked down in front of her and noticed the bartender had already brought her drink over. She took a long drink which made her feel a little dizzy afterwards. Thinking nothing of it she continued her conversation with Drew.

A few drinks later and they were still enjoying their conversation. They were laughing at the story Fran told him of when she was the nurse for Mr. Sheffield when he had to have his appendix removed. Soon after, their conversation was steered to the dreaded "thing" which really got them talking. This discussion brought back the painful memory which was sort of why she choose to leave with Nigel on the boat. Before they knew it glass after glass was being placed in front of them every so often. Fran seemed to notice how he wasn't really flirting with her anymore just interested in who she was which made her smile as she talked with him. Every time she would go to a bar it seemed like the men that would approach her were only interested in her looks rather than getting to know her as a person.

Seeing how late it was getting and knowing her mother might be worried she decided it was a good time to leave. "Val I think...," Fran stopped mid-sentence seeing Val wasn't next to her. _Where did she go?_ Fran turned back to Drew. "Did you see a blonde woman get up and leave?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, I had a wonderful time getting to know you Drew. It is getting kinda late and I am getting married tomorrow so I think I should go find Val and head out." Fran started to stand from her chair and felt that her balance was a little off. 'Its probably the shoes,' she thought looking down at her feet. Managing to step down from the bar stool Fran placed her hand on Drew's arm as a thank you for his friendliness. "Have you seen my friend Mal?" Fran asked him again.

He gave her a quizzical look. "You mean Val?" He corrected her.

"Yes, that's what I said, didn't I?" She said. "Maybe we could do this again Drew." She devilishly smiled at him. Fran started to walk but felt herself stumbling over her feet at simple steps.

Drew thought about the current situation. "Um, Fran not that I wouldn't want to have drinks with you again it's just that you're seriously involved with someone. I don't want to be the one to destroy it. I was just here for your company as a mere friend nothing more," he explained.

Fran understood what he was saying and it did seem like the right time to leave. Gathering her small purse she tried to walk away from the bar but felt herself feeling off balance again.

Drew stood up and caught her off balance and steadied her. "I think I should bring you home myself. I don't want you getting into a cab by yourself in this state."

"Oh, but I have to find Val first."

"Don't worry about your friend I'm sure she's fine. She'll turn up in the morning I'm sure of it," he reassured her.

"Okay."

"Here let me help you." He carefully guided Fran outside the bar and hailed a taxi. In the taxi Drew relayed the cab driver the address Fran told him. During the ride Fran was feeling very tired so she laid her head on his shoulder. They quietly sat together in the taxi watching the bright lights of the city go by.

Finally reaching Manhattan the taxi came to a stop outside the mansion. Drew helped Fran out and walked her to the front door.

After Fran had left with her mother Maxwell immediately went back to work in his office for a few hours. He also spent some time with the children after dinner. An activity he didn't normally do, but now that Fran had entered the household many things have changed to bring this hollow family back to life once more. And he was grateful for everything Fran has done for their family ever since she arrived. When the children went to bed he stayed up and sat in the living room going through some papers. The ringing of the phone broke his concentration.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield finally someone I can talk to," came Sylvia's voice through the phone.

"What is it Sylvia?"

"It's Fran and Val. They went out for a drink to celebrate her getting married and its almost eleven and they're not back yet. I'm getting very worried."

"They haven't come home? Well, what bar did they go to?"

"I'm not sure somewhere in Queens I presume."

"Don't worry Sylvia I'll drive over there and look for her. I mean, how many bars can there be in Queens anyway?"

"Thank you you're such a sweet man."

"I'm sure Fran is fine. There's nothing to be worried about Sylvia," Max reassured her. He hung up the phone and went to the closet to grab his jacket and keys. 'I hope nothing's happened to her.' He pulled on his coat and was about to open the door when through the glass window he spotted Fran in the arms of some man outside in the front porch. 'What the...' His hand immediately went to the doorknob. He was afraid to open the door for he might witness something he never wanted to see—Fran with another man. Anger rose inside him and he squeezed the doorknob with all his might as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Fran stumbled her way up to the front door with Drew's help. She tripped over her shoe and fell into his arms then gazed up into his eyes.

All the while inside Max was having a hard time controlling his breathing after what he saw. Finally he could take it no longer and he yanked the door open and angrily glared at the man holding his future wife.

The opening of the door startled them and they both saw an angry glaring Max standing in the doorway. His teeth and fists were clenched together in anger. At the sight of him Fran immediately removed herself from Drew's embrace and stepped away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Max shouted.

Fran gazed into Max's furious eyes. All kinds of emotions could be read from those eyes: hurt, anger, and worst of all betrayal. She swore she would never betray him as long as she lived because she loved him too much to do such a thing. "Max, it's not what it looks like," Fran managed to get out. She heard the fear in her own voice. She had no idea if he was going to shout again, hit Drew for the way he was holding her, or simply never speak to her again.

"I think I do know what it looks like!"

Drew cleared his throat making his presence known. "I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Fran, Maxwell," he nervously said and made a quick exit.

Fran waved goodbye and turned around to face Max once more. "Max, it was nothing you have to believe me."

"What else is there to believe then, Fran?"

"What I said. It was nothing. I tripped and he caught me and coincidentally you happened to see it."

"Really. Who knows how long you two have been standing there."

"Sweetie let it go its nothing I swear."

"Well I can't let it go!" He shouted again.

"Why not!" Fran's voice crescendoed.

"Because I can't!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You betrayed me Fran and that's something I can never forget," he softly said. He turned away from her and walked back inside.

Fran followed him into the foyer. "I didn't betray you. What happened was I may have gotten a little shnockered at the bar and he was nice enough to bring me back home safely."

"He should've brought you back to your mother's."

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't have had to witness whatever happened outside. So I wouldn't have to feel the pain of my heart breaking."

There was silence. He left her standing in the middle of the foyer as he went upstairs.

_So I wouldn't have to feel the pain of my heart breaking. _What he said broke her heart too. She didn't mean for it to happen. She just stumbled and he caught her. But Max wouldn't believe her because what he saw was enough evidence to assume the worst. _That's his problem. Always jumping to conclusions never wanting to listen to an explanation._ The slam of his bedroom door shook the house and the sound made her bones rattle with fear. Tears started to fall from her tired bloodshot eyes. He was beyond angry, he was heartbroken and there wasn't much she could do to fix it. Fran didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to sleep in their room tonight that was for sure. It was too late to go back to her mother's. Would she be getting married tomorrow? She had no idea and that made her collapse to the floor in a loud sob.

Niles had awakened from the loud noise of the slamming door. He stopped at the top of the stairs and gazed down at Fran who was collapsed on the floor in tears. He walked down to go comfort her. "Miss Fine, what's wrong?"

Fran looked up seeing Niles bent down at eye level with her. When she looked up at him Niles saw how red her eyes were and her mascara running down her cheeks along with her tears. "Oh Niles, it's awful. I think the wedding is in jeopardy," Fran cried.

Niles pulled her into his embrace and held her for a moment to comfort her. "What do you mean the wedding is in jeopardy?" He asked.

"Max thinks I betrayed him." She said, letting out another gut wrenching sob.

"Well what did you do?"

Her voice was quivery as she spoke to him. "Nothing really. Val and I went out for a drink and I maybe had a few more than I usually do. A nice young man offered to bring me back home. When we got here I stumbled up to the door and he caught me before I could fall and what do ya know Max happens to see me in his arms. And right now he is beyond angry, Niles. I could see the hurt in his eyes and hear the coldness in his voice. Niles nothing happened. You believe me right?"

Niles felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was ecstatic about seeing his two best friends get married and now it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. "Miss Fine, don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning. Why don't you go on upstairs to bed and get some sleep." He gently kissed the top of her head.

"What would I ever do without you Niles?" Fran managed a weak smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Fine." He watched her slowly ascend the stairs. _All I hope is that Mr. Sheffield will forgive her in the morning_. He too stood up and went back to bed.

After he left Fran alone in the foyer Max went to his room and slammed the door shut in fury. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. One more day. One more day is all and they would have become husband and wife. Now it was plain to see that that wasn't going to happen. He remembered their previous argument in front of the theater about a month ago. He was finally able to trust her around other men, but tonight was a whole different story. This time that trust was broken and it seemed like there was nothing anyone could do to fix it.

He put on his pajamas and slipped into bed. He rolled over on his side away from Fran's side of the bed. He couldn't bear to look at the empty spot. He was happy and excited about getting married tomorrow, but now that happiness seemed to dissipate. He couldn't marry someone who betrayed him. He didn't want to think like that, but that was all that went through his mind.

He laid in bed wide awake for hours. He couldn't sleep. He kept seeing images of Fran in the arms of that guy over and over in his head. It just wouldn't go away. It felt like a nightmare but was actually reality. His mind kept telling him he would never forgive her. But in his heart he still loved her so much. He tried to think of all the wonderful memories they had together. He thought of the first time he saw her and never would have believed he would fall in-love with her, but he did and he still loves her just as much despite what happened. He knew he would never stop loving her even if they decided to split. He would never forget her and the love they shared together. He remembered all the times she screwed up his business deals and was angry with her. In the end she somehow always managed to fix things and that's what really amazed him. He thought of their first kiss at that restaurant when she reviewed his play on TV. He remembered their wonderful stay in London together where he professed his love for her. He remembered when he proposed to her. She was so happy that day she had tears running down her cheeks. He would never forget the day he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. Reliving the happy memories they shared he was finally able to fall asleep for the time being.

The next morning the kids were surprised to see Fran at the breakfast table.

"Fran, I thought you'd be at your mother's until the wedding," Maggie said.

"Well, I just had to see you three kids."

"C'mon Fran what's really wrong? You've barely eaten anything on your plate," Gracie said.

Fran was beyond worried. She hadn't seen or talked with Max since last night. She still didn't know if the wedding was going to happen. "I'm just so excited to marry your father I can hardly eat."

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, where is Dad? He hasn't come downstairs yet," Brighton said.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here," Fran stated.

"Morning children," Maxwell said as he took his seat at the head of the table. He didn't look at anyone not even Fran.

"Dad,why are you so late for breakfast?"

He kept his head down as he started cutting his waffle. "I was tired. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

"Too excited for today. Right?" Gracie said with a smile.

Maxwell looked up at his daughter. He hadn't discussed the wedding crisis with Fran yet. "Right," he lied.

The rest of breakfast was awkwardly silent. All that was heard was the clanking of silverware on ceramic, which wasn't normal.

"Children would you excuse me I'd like to speak with Fran alone in my office," Max said.

Fran stood from her chair and followed him to his office. Inside they both took a seat on the love seat across from his desk. They sat silently for a moment not sure where to begin.

"Honey, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to fall into his arms it was the alcohol," Fran said.

Max sighed. "And whose the one that consumed the alcohol, hmm? Fran you know what happens if you drink too much why did you?"

"I...I don't know. I was talking with Drew and..."

"Oh, so his name's Drew, huh," he interrupted.

"Would you let me finish. We were talking and I'm not sure but after my second drink more just started to appear."

"And just what were you talking about to this Drew fellow?"

"My life...us," she whispered.

"You were talking to him about us!" His voice was getting louder by the minute.

"Val was with someone and I was sitting at the bar alone so he came up to me and we just started talking that's it, nothing else."

"But when I saw you two last night you were looking at him the same way you look at me." His tone of voice expressed the hurt he was feeling at the moment.

"Trust me it was the alcohol."

"Ah trust. That's just what I wanted to talk about," he replied snidely.

Fran stood up, her hands on her hips. "What are you saying that you don't trust me again? Because I clearly remember you saying you trusted me around other men."

"That was before I saw you in the arms of _him_."

"It will never happen again, I promise."

"Yeah, well what will you do if it does happen again."

"I cannot believe you are saying these things to me. We are supposed to be getting married today."

"About today," he started.

She didn't let him finish. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Her eyes started to tear up hearing those words flow from her mouth.

Max stood from the love seat and faced her. "Well how can I marry someone I don't trust?"

His voice was flat and cold to her ears. She couldn't believe what he said and more tears sprang to her eyes and fell in floods down her face. "You don't mean it."

"I'm serious Fran. I can't marry you if I don't trust you completely."

"Why are you tearing my heart apart?" She said through tears.

"I could ask you the same question. I just can't get the image of you and...Drew out of my head that's why I couldn't sleep last night."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be together anymore if we all we do is cause each other heartache." She hated to say it but it felt like that was the only thing she could say to him at the moment.

"Well maybe we shouldn't," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" Fran shouted. She took off her engagement ring and threw it down on his desk in anger. She pushed her way past him and stormed out of his office.

Max stood where he was as he watched her storm out of his office. He picked up her ring that she threw on his desk. He looked down at the diamond ring in his hand and immediately regretted everything he said to her just now. This was exactly what he feared would happen—Fran leaving. Worst of all he let her leave. He didn't listen to her explanation or try to be understanding about it. He immediately accused her like he always did when something went wrong. He didn't know if Fran would ever speak to him again. He let out a sad sigh and placed her ring back in his safe then sat down behind his desk putting his head in his hands.

Fran went upstairs to her room and pulled one of her suitcases out of the closet. Her face was wet with tears. She knew it was over when he didn't go after her. She went down the hall to their room and picked out some clothes to take with her to her mother's. As she came out of the master bedroom she bumped into Gracie in the hallway.

"Fran, where are you going?" Gracie asked, looking down at the suitcase in Fran's hand.

"Oh sweetie, something happened between me and your father so I think it might be better if I stayed with my parents for awhile."

"But Fran what about the wedding?"

Fran had previously wiped her tears, but now more came to her eyes. "I'm sorry angel but the wedding is off."

"What? Why? What happened between you and daddy?" Gracie was starting to cry. After all that has happened between her father and Fran she had no idea why they would call off the wedding so suddenly.

"I think you should ask your father that question."

"But you are coming back right?"

"I don't know sweetie, but whatever happens I still love you and your siblings very much. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Gracie nodded. "When can I see you again?"

"After you talk to your father you can call me at my mother's tomorrow."

"Okay. But Fran, is it really over between you and dad?"

Fran sighed. "I hope that somewhere in your stubborn father's heart he will find a way to let this go, but for the time being it is."

"Are you gonna say goodbye to Maggie and Brighton?"

"Yes I am so go find your brother and bring him to Maggie's room." Gracie went to find Brighton while Fran put her suitcase back in her room then went down the hall to Maggie's room.

Fran knocked on Maggie's door and entered. Maggie was on the phone and glanced up seeing Fran enter her room. "Okay, bye," Maggie said into the phone. "Hi Fran, whatcha need?"

"There's something important I have to discuss with you and your siblings."

At that moment Brighton and Gracie came in. "What's going on?" Brighton asked.

"There's something really important I have to tell all three of you," Fran started. She didn't know if she had the courage to tell them, but she had to. "Your father and I have decided to cancel the wedding."

"What? Did someone forget to order the flowers or something?" Brighton said with a smirk. Gracie elbowed him in the shoulder for his mean comment.

"No. We're not getting married, it's over.

"What!" Maggie and Brighton shouted at once.

"It was mostly your father's decision. I did my best to explain what happened to him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"How could he do this?"

"Fran, what happened? What made you two end it?" Maggie asked.

"You'll have to ask your father about it."

"Well I have a few words for him," Brighton said.

"Now B., don't blame your father for this."

"But Fran you said it was his decision to end it."

"Yes, but it is partially my fault which started the whole fight."

"So does this mean you're leaving then?" Maggie asked.

"For awhile," Fran responded. "But I told Gracie you guys can call me tomorrow at Ma's. I should be going. I love you guys." Fran gave each of them a long hug goodbye.

"Fran, do you still love daddy?" Gracie questioned.

"Of course I still love your father. I always will. Don't worry about me you guys I'll be fine just promise me you'll look after your father once I leave."

"We promise Fran," they all said.

Fran smiled at her kids. They were growing up so fast. She went back to her room and grabbed her suitcase then went to say goodbye to Niles.

"Oh, I could kick him in the seat of his pants," Niles said angrily.

"Niles, that's sweet of you to defend me, but I held just as much of the blame as he did."

"He ruined our wedding."

"Don't be too hard on him. I hate to leave, but I have to." Fran sighed. "I'm gonna miss you Niles."

"Me too, Fran." The two friends hugged as they said their goodbyes.

After saying goodbye to Niles Fran thought about seeing Max one more time. She went to his office and saw the door was ajar. She peeked her head through and saw him slumped over his desk, asleep. It was only early afternoon. 'He must not have gotten much sleep at all.' Fran walked into his office and rounded his desk until she stood right next to his sleeping form. One of his hands was placed on the flat surface of his desk with his head resting on his arm. The other arm was extended out and the picture of the two of them in London in front of Big Ben was clutched tightly in his hand. Fran gently removed the picture from his grasp. She scanned the photograph and smiled remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Mind if I take one of the both of you?" An Englishman had asked them.

"Sure, thanks," Max said and handed the camera to the man.

Max stood next to Fran and wrapped his arms around her waist from the side. Fran did the same. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek against his.

The photographer took a few steps back so he could get the view of the giant clock tower in the background. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Smile."

The couple smiled back at the camera as he snapped the picture. The Englishman then handed the camera back to Max.

Fran placed the photograph back in his hand. She gently ran her hand through his hair so she could feel it glide through her fingers one last time. "No matter what happens I'll never stop loving you, Max," Fran whispered. She kissed his cheek and left him to his slumber.

A few minutes later Max awakened feeling both his arms and neck stiff from the position he was sleeping in. While he was asleep he could have sworn he heard her voice whisper something to him. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. He was about to sit back down when Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie came into his office.

"Yes children?" He asked them.

"How could you hurt Fran?" Brighton said first.

"What?"

"How could you two end everything because of some incident?" Maggie replied.

"Margaret, you stay out of this. That goes for all three of you. This is between me and Fran no one else."

"How can you watch her leave this house in tears? She told us you wouldn't listen to what she had to say."

"I did too listen," Max interjected. "What she did really hurt me and it's something I will never let go of."

"How can you say that, Dad? You love her. You know what she did might have been wrong, but we all know it can't be over between you two," Brighton said for him and his siblings.

"This subject is not yours to discuss, Brighton. Now would you please leave me to finish my work in peace," Max stated waving them away.

"No! Not until you apologize to Fran," Brighton spoke up.

Max now stood and faced his son. "I am your father and you will speak to me with respect, young man."

"Well then act like my father because right now I don't know who you are, neither of us do." Brighton gestured to his sisters standing behind him.

"Everything has already been discussed, children. She made her choice to betray me and now she must suffer the consequences," Max said sitting back down.

"Dad, you know she'd never betray you."

"You don't know what happened!" His voice was rising so he put a hand to his temple to try and calm himself down. "Now please. Would you let me be?"

"Fine," was the last thing they said to their father as they left his office.

Once outside in the hallway Brighton turned towards his sisters. "Okay guys we have to prove to Dad Fran did nothing wrong."

"But how are we going to do that? We don't even know what caused them to break up," Gracie added.

"You're right. We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Brighton said with a mischievous smile. "We need a plan to bring them back together. Who's with me?"

"I am," Gracie said, putting her hand over Brighton's. "C'mon Maggie aren't you going to help?"

Maggie sighed. "Fine, but this better not take up all my free time," she said.

"It won't."

"Your plan better work Brighton." And Maggie put her hand over her sister's then they all went upstairs to think of a master plan to bring Fran and their father back together.

Fran arrived at her parent's apartment and was standing outside the door. She was afraid to see her mother's reaction once she told her. 'I have no choice.' She knocked on the door and could hear her mother shouting: "I'm coming." The door opened revealing Sylvia who was ecstatic to see her daughter was safe.

"Sweetheart, where have you been? We have to be at the church soon. Why are you crying?" Sylvia said noticing the tears in Fran's eyes.

Fran stepped into the apartment and sat down on the plastic covered couch. "Oh Ma. There's no wedding, it's over."

Sylvia froze not quite believing what she heard. Sylvia started to laugh, but not in a happy sort of way. "Am I losing it or did I just hear you say there is no wedding?"

"You're not losing it. The wedding is off. Max and I are over," she cried.

"No!" Sylvia shouted. "What did you do?"

"Ma! Why do you assume I'm the one who screwed up?"

"Well, how many times have you messed with his business?"

"Alright, alright, but what happened wasn't a big deal. He jut thinks it is because he saw it happen."

"Did it happen after you went out for _a _drink?"

Fran nodded.

"Oh my gosh! What did I tell you? One drink and that's it. What happened after you were at the bar?"

"Well, Val was busy talking to someone and this guy came up to me and we started talking. Before I knew it I had too many drinks and he offered to take me home. I don't know why I told him the mansion. So we get to the mansion and I trip over my foot. He catches me and I guess the position we were in made it seem like something else. And the worst part is that Max sees me in the arms of this guy and you know how jealous he can get. Ma, it was awful he barely spoke to me and when he did his voice was cold and bitter." Fran could no longer contain her emotions and her voice came out in a whimper. "Then this morning we had a terrible fight and we ended it," she said and tears started to fall in streams down her cheeks.

"Oh darling, it'll be alright," Sylvia said pulling her daughter into her embrace.

Back at the mansion Niles was cleaning the mirror in the living room.

"Hello, hello," came C.C.'s familiar greeting. "Niles, has Maxwell left for the church yet?"

"No."

"Oh, well in that case I have some papers I need him to sign. Is he in his office?"

"Probably. He's been in there ever since breakfast."

"Why?"

"You haven't heard? Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine have split so there's no wedding."

"What? When did this happen?" C.C. had a small smile across her lips.

"This morning I think."

"Oh, well maybe I should go cheer him up." C.C. was on her way to his office when Niles stopped her.

"Be careful what you wish for," Niles said.

C.C. laughed, ignoring his comment. She entered Maxwell's office and saw that he wasn't there. C.C. placed the stack of papers on his desk. She was about to leave when she saw him sitting outside on the patio, his back to her. She could tell he was holding something in his left hand.

"Maxwell, I'm sorry to hear about you and Fran," C.C. said. She used Fran's first name to not get him anymore worked up than he probably already was.

Maxwell turned in his seat hearing C.C.'s voice. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"I wasn't asking I just stopped by to drop off a few papers you need to sign."

His back was still facing her as he spoke. "I'll get to it."

"Maxwell, there's no time to 'get to it.' They have to be signed and delivered back to the theater by Wednesday."

"Then they can bloody well wait!"

"Just because you're a wreck doesn't mean you can put off your producer duties."

Max stood up and finally faced C.C. "You're right. I am a wreck so I'm giving you full responsibility of the company for awhile until I get some things straightened out."

"Maxwell, are you sure? I mean, I didn't mean to make you quit."

"I'm not quitting C.C. I just need to straighten out some personal issues."

"I'll leave then. Again, I'm really sorry about you and Fran."

"Don't be. I'll be alright."

C.C. smiled at him then went back inside.

Max sat back down and stared up at the cloudy sky. He looked down at his hand as he fingered Fran's engagement ring. He didn't want her to give it back to him. He would rather she keep it forever, no matter what. He bought her the ring to symbolize their love and as long as she had it their love would never die. But right now she didn't have it. He did. If she didn't want to keep the ring than he would. It was the only thing of her he could hold on to. He glanced down at his watch. Seeing it was almost 3:00 in the afternoon he let out a sigh. If he hadn't overreacted like he always did they would have became husband and wife. But now here he was sitting outside, alone.

This habit of sitting outside alone everyday turned into a regular activity. For a week now Max had sat outside everyday whenever he had the chance. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to be alone. 'Im going to be alone for the rest of my life,' he thought. Every time he sat down in his chair he held onto Fran's engagement ring as tightly as he could. When he held that silver ring in his hand it was almost as if he could feel Fran's presence with him. He missed her terribly. Then why didn't he apologize and ask her to come back? He knew if he asked her to come back she wouldn't believe his apology. If he was going to get the love his life back he was going to have to really convince her.

On top of everything that has gone wrong for Max his business was suffering greatly. He hadn't once picked up or looked at the papers C.C. brought him a week ago. He didn't pick up the phone that would constantly be ringing. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Maxwell Sheffield. It was as if he dropped off the face of the earth. He rarely talked or made contact with anyone. Niles was the only one in the house he would see daily when he brought lunch and dinner and the occasional cup of tea. C.C. had been carrying the company, but it was hard considering her talented partner was depressed beyond belief.

Niles and the children were standing in Max's office looking at him through the double patio doors. Max spent most of his time outside and when he wasn't he was upstairs in his room.

"Niles, I'm really worried about daddy," Gracie said.

Niles put his arm around the young girl's shoulders. "So am I Grace, so am I."

"We have a plan to bring Dad and Fran back together. Care to help us out, Niles?" Brighton asked.

Niles was desperate. Him and the children all visited Fran the other day. She wasn't any better than Mr. Sheffield. She wouldn't speak to anyone except her parents, Val, Niles, and the kids. And when she did speak to them it wasn't for very long. Niles would do anything to get his best friends back together the way it was meant to be. "Let's hear it," Niles said.

Brighton smiled. He told Niles the plan he told his sisters and he thought it would work for sure. The next day they would put their plan to action.

The first step of their plan was to get Fran and Max up and out of their depressions. Second, they were to convince them to go out to dinner unaware that it would be with each other. Third, was to make sure their meeting at the restaurant went smoothly. Then after that let the couple's chemistry work its magic. After laying the whole plan out they split the work. The children were to work on Fran while Niles had Max to deal with.

The next day Niles found Max outside yet again. "Sir, I prepared you some tea," Niles said, placing the cup on the small table. He didn't receive a response from his boss. "Sir, I think you should really get out into the city to bring some life back into you."

"What are you talking about Niles? I'm perfectly fine right where I am," Max said.

"Yes, but sir, you don't speak to anyone, you don't eat, and I can tell you're not sleeping very well either. It's obvious you miss Fran. Why don't you call her?"

"I can't," he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want to speak to me."

"How do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean, she wouldn't believe me if I apologized to her. C'mon man, even I wouldn't accept my own apology," he said with a smirk as he gazed out at the afternoon sun. "I really screwed up big time. I finally see it now. This whole thing is mostly my fault. I never should have put all the blame on her. She may have had too much to drink, but it was an accident that she fell into his arms. And I was stupid enough to accuse her of betraying me. God Niles, what's wrong with me? Why do I constantly blame her for everything that happens between us?" He put his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe it's just the way things are between you two. Sometimes you two don't always see eye to eye, but that's what brings you together; the differences and your ability to make a compromise with one another."

Max thought about what Niles said for a moment. "What should I do Niles?" Max asked his trusty butler.

"I think I have an idea."

Niles told Max that he should go out to dinner with a potential backer for his play. It's true he hasn't spent much time with his play recently, but a chance to put more money into the show was something he couldn't pass up. Finally Max reluctantly agreed to Niles suggestion.

After talking with his boss Niles was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He quickly went to relay the good news to the children. The most stubborn one was a go. Now it was the kids' turn to convince Fran.

The same day all three kids pushed their way through the Fine's apartment door. They immediately went to Fran's room where she spent most of her time. Fran glanced up seeing her kids trample through her bedroom door. "Kids, what are you doing here?" Fran said.

"We came to talk to you," Brighton said.

"About what?"

"We miss you, Fran. Can't you come back?" Gracie asked.

Fran stood from her bed and encircled Gracie's shoulders with her arms. "I miss you guys, too and I wish I could come back, but I can't. Your father wants no part of me anymore and I have to respect his wishes."

"But that's not Dad's wish. He wants you to come back, Fran. He misses you just as much as you do," Maggie finally spoke.

"Yeah, Fran. All he does is sit outside and look at the sky all day."

Fran was surprised at what the kids were telling her. She thought once she left him he would go straight to work. She didn't expect him to just sit outside alone all day. "Are you sure?"

Maggie, Brighton, and Grace all nodded at once.

"He still loves you, Fran," Gracie said. "We can all tell."

"Just like you still love him," Maggie sated.

Fran was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say next so the kids spoke up.

"Maybe all four of us could go out to dinner, together?" Brighton suggested.

"Oh, B. that's a fabulous idea, but you'll have to ask your father's permission," Fran said.

"But Fran. We don't need his permission. He won't care. He doesn't pay us any attention anymore. This is just like when Mom died. Please? We just want to spend some time with you," Brighton pleaded.

Fran looked at all three of them. She could tell by the desperate look in their eyes that they all missed her. She couldn't bear to say no. "Alright. Is tomorrow okay for you three?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine."

"Are you guys gonna meet me here?"

"No, we'll meet at the restaurant," Brighton said. Fran had to think that she was meeting them at the restaurant for their plan to work.

"Okay," she said. "You three should be going home I don't want your father to be worried about you."

"Alright, Fran. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. I love you guys, so much." Fran gathered all three of them in her arms for a hug.

"We love you too, Fran," all three kids said.

So far Brighton's plan was working smoothly. All that was left to do was to make sure Fran and their father didn't get into an argument once they came face to face with each other.

Fran stood in front of the mirror in her room. She wasn't sure what to wear so she thought a skirt with a matching top was suitable. It was just dinner with the kids nothing to overly dress up for. Looking herself over one more time in the mirror Fran left her room, said goodbye to her mother, and was on her way to see her kids.

Maxwell had arrived at the restaurant at 6:00 pm. He was waiting for the newest potential backer for his play. He sat at his table glancing over at the dance floor. He watched as couples spun around the floor to the beautiful music. He had to look away because he remembered how much he loved dancing with Fran. Max still missed her terribly. He wished he could see her, hear that voice and laugh he came to love so much. His wish was granted. When he glanced forward in front of him he saw her walking towards him. She wasn't wearing a dress, but what she had on still made her look beautiful.

He wasn't sure why she was here. 'Is she dating already?' He thought. 'How could she do this to me?' He felt his heart sting with pain at his thought. He couldn't sit here alone and watch her have dinner with someone else. It was just too painful. He was about to stand up when she approached him.

Fran was being led to her table by the maître d'. She hoped the kids weren't waiting for her all by themselves. As she was following the maître d' she saw Maxwell sitting at a table alone by himself. 'What's he doing here?' She thought. 'Who is he meeting?' Then she finally realized it. He was waiting for her. She'd been set up. 'Those kids. Why did they plan this? Although it is nice to see him again.' Fran was yards away from him when he glanced up at her. Their eyes locked. She never took her eyes off him as she finally reached his table.

Hi, Maxwell," Fran said, standing at the foot of his table.

"Fran," he said coldly.

Fran was taken aback by his tone of voice. Didn't he want to see her? It sure sounded like he didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked her.

"Apparently I'm having dinner with you." She answered him with the same coldness he had spoken to her in.

"I didn't invite you here. I'm having dinner with a potential backer."

"Well I must have been shown to the wrong table because I'm supposed to be having dinner with your children."

"Who gave you permission to see _my _children?"

That comment really hurt her. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. "Last time I checked they were _our_ children."

"Yeah, well that was when we were engaged," he shot back.

"I think I still have a right to see them Mr. Sheffield," she said, purposely stressing his name.

"Well I think you've been stood up because I haven't seen them yet."

"Well I think you've been stood up because it looks to me like you've been sitting here for a while."

"Why would a backer stand me up?"

"Who asked you to come here anyway?" She had a pretty good idea who, but wanted to know for sure.

"Niles suggested it to me," Max said.

Fran smiled and let out a little laugh. "I think we've been set up."

"What? By who?"

"Who do you think? It's either Niles or Brighton. I mean, Niles asked you to come here and Brighton was the one to suggest we have dinner so I'm guessing they're the masterminds behind all this."

"Huh," he said surprised. "Why would they set us up?"

Fran rolled her eyes. "Duh, to push us back together," she answered then looked down. "Since we're supposed to be dining together do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, of course not, have a seat." He stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

Even if they were no longer together he was still such a gentleman towards her.

"So how have you been?" He asked her. It was a bland way to start their conversation, but he wasn't sure what to start with.

She smiled as she laughed. "Okay. How about you?"

He wanted to tell her he was a wreck without her, but he wasn't sure if he should. 'Oh what the hell,' he thought. 'I might as well be honest with her.' "To tell you the truth I haven't been doing very well at all," he replied.

"Oh, why?" Fran actually felt better that he said that because deep down she was in the same emotional state as he was.

He looked her in the eyes as he spoke and Fran could see that tiny sparkle. The same sparkle she would always see when they were together. "I can't stop thinking about you, Fran," he said. "I sit outside everyday thinking how stupid I was to accuse you of something I know you would never do to me. I've missed you, Fran."

She took ahold of his hand across the table and glanced down at them. "I've missed you, too," she confessed.

A waiter stopped by their table and poured them each a glass of wine then took their dinner orders.

"So, I guess we've both been through hell then, huh."

"Yep, I guess so. Listen, I don't want things to be truly over between us. So, maybe we could do more of this...you know, enjoying each other's company."

"I'd like that," he said smiling at her.

They updated each other on the current state of themselves while they waited for dinner to arrive. After hearing how the other suffered after their break up dinner finally arrived. They ate silently exchanging a smile or a laugh here and there. Once they finished eating Max stole a glance over at the dance floor. 'Maybe one dance,' he thought. He stood from his chair facing Fran. "Would you like to dance, Miss Fine," he playfully said.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Sheffield," Fran answered.

He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her do the same. They listened to the beautifully orchestrated music reverberate throughout the restaurant as they danced. It was peaceful and wonderful holding each other again. In fact, the last time they did dance together was when he proposed. It was as if both of them thought of the same thing. They gazed into each other's eyes as the thought passed through them.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" Max asked.

"Yes. It was when you proposed to me," Fran answered.

"I remember seeing tears of happiness run down your cheeks when I asked you to marry me."

"Well that's what a woman does when the man she loves proposes."

He fell silent for a moment. He thought about telling her how he felt. "I still love you, Fran," Max whispered in her ear.

Fran couldn't believe what she heard. He still loved her. Then maybe there was a chance he would take her back. "You still love me?" She asked.

She felt him nod his head. "I've never stopped loving you, not for one second," he replied. "Even after you left I still felt that feeling for you."

She gazed back into his eyes. "I never stopped either."

Max leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away to see her reaction. "I love you, Max," Fran whispered. He bent down and captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss. That spark between them came to life as soon as their lips touched. They parted each other's mouths with their tongues letting them explore each other again. Fran and Max stood on the dance floor swaying to the music, their lips still locked together. Everything seemed right back where it should be. Not quite, there was still something missing. The couple finally pulled apart.

"There's still something I have to say, Fran," Max started. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. He put it there before he left because he kept it with himself wherever he was, which wasn't the safest thing to do in this city, but it made him feel more alive and attuned to the world.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you here tonight. But when I did I thought you were here for someone else. Despite our arguments I know that that is what brings us together; the constant jealousy and our ability to compromise. I know what happened a week ago was an accident and I really want to forget that whole trust thing. Deep down I know I trust you no matter what." He cleared his throat and continued. "That morning after our fight I should have never let you go because I know I can't live a single day without you by my side." He bent down on his knee with the ring in his hands gazing up at her. "Fran, will you marry me, again? He asked, smiling up at her.

Fran didn't know what to say. Of course she knew what to say: YES! Instead of answering him right away she thought it out. 'This time actually sounded much more romantic,' she thought. 'But what if this happens again and I really never see him again,' her conscience was saying, but she didn't listen to it. 'I love him too much not to accept.' "Well..." he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Will you?"

"Yes," Fran said.

Max placed her ring back on her left hand and stood up. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed her with all the love that he had in him. They heard clapping in the background but ignored it as they were lost in each other. When they pulled apart they gazed intently into each other's eyes. They said nothing more. The couple kept swaying to the music, holding each other tightly not wanting to ever let go.

A week later...

Maxwell stood at his spot at the alter. He watched as Fran came walking towards him looking gorgeous as ever in her wedding dress. She finally reached his side. She gazed up into his green eyes and knew that this was the best day of her life.

They took each other's hands as the rabbi began the ceremony.

"...I do," Max said, finishing his vows.

The rabbi turned to Fran and began with her vows.

"...I do," Fran finished.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the rabbi stated gazing out at the crowd. Not a word or sound was heard from any of the guests. Everyone watching was eager to see the two people they loved finally be together, forever.

The rabbi continued. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Max crushed the bottle with his foot then wrapped his arms around Fran kissing her deeply. Fran wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with as much passion.

When they pulled apart they looked out at everyone smiling and clapping for joy. Fran and Max started walking together down the aisle hand in hand into the life they were meant to share and spend with each other for the rest of their lives.

Sometimes terrible things happen for a reason. But for Fran and Max their troubles led them to understanding the true and core meaning of their relationship. They knew that their relationship was more about compromise and the love they had for each other, not just trust. They knew there would be more troubles to encounter in the future. So for know, the only thing for them to do is deal with those troubles together. Having fate, with a little help from Niles and the kids, bring them back together meant that they were truly meant to be together forever.

**AN: Well, the end. Quite a chapter if ya ask me. Like all good stories everything turns out to be a happy ending. Why shouldn't it? Thanks for reading my very first (now complete) fanfiction. I hope you all had a splendid time reading this. Again, I have more stories coming your way so stay alert. Anyway, so long to everyone who read my story.**


End file.
